


Gaster gang x child reader

by Niharafroon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Child Reader, Developing Friendships, Female Friendship, Goopy W. D. Gaster, Multi, Other, Parent W. D. Gaster, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader sometimes indanger, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Uncle Gaster, Undertale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 41,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niharafroon/pseuds/Niharafroon
Summary: What happens when the Gaster Gang handle a human child situation? Read and find out! Based from Bun-bunmuse art story.ps. the reader is 5 year old girl ?
Relationships: Uncle Gaster - Relationship, dadster - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

##  The void

Hewwo! My name is (yn) (an)! I just turn 4...i mean 5! Sorry, that i couldn't speak right. But its OK. Grandpa said it because I'm still learning. Mommy and daddy?

...............

Well i don't have them anymore. Both of them past away after a flight accident when they are trying to get home. At first i was sad.... then my grandpa came by and took care of me. But i still miss mommy and daddy.

Grandpa told me they should be in heaven right now. If i want to meet them, he told me that i should be a good girl no matter what. My grandpa is very smart and kind. He knows a lots of stuff whatever i point and ask something. And i sometimes don't get it.

Anywho, all i remember is that grandpa is reading in his own library room while i play with my toys. I love my fluffy bear. Its one of the only things mommy and daddy buy for me.

While i was playing with fluffy bear, i suddenly feel myself falling from my bedroom with fluffy bear. Its was dark and scary. I could not help but scream.

I don't know how long until i landed on someone with a deep voice go 'oof'. And i felt hard on the floor. I groan feeling awrul and weird at the same time.

I look around to see everything is dark. Everywhere is dark. I don't like it....

"Hewwo!" i called feeling scared.

"Is anybody here? Hewwo!" i called again hoping anybody is here.

But no one came.

Then i heard a groan with a deep voice again. And its near. I whimper feeling scared, i want to run but im too scared to move. Grandpa, where are you?

Then someone came closer and he looks like a skeleton that my teacher show me on hallowin class. It look like a man wearing red sweater with red scarf around his neck, black pants and black shoes. His eyes are scary, it shine red like a demon.

I'm not gonna cry

I'm not gonna cry

I'm not gonna-

"Waahhhh !!" i wailed while crying feeling terrified.

Underfell Gaster pov

I was walking out of the house just want to make sure no anomalies come near our home in this s#@t void. It wasn't that long till i heard a scream.

Thats weird, it sounds like a girl. More younger than i rem-

**Thump**

Owww! That f#$kin hurt!

What did i get hit? I place my bony hand on the floor until i found something soft and fluffy?

I look down to see a fluffy teddy bear. Huh? Why would a toy be in this endless void? Then i heard a whimper.

Is it the anomalies? I don't care if it's small, I'll kill it before they will strike! I walk closer ready to summon my attack as my eye socket glow red until i come across a small human?!

Huh!? It just a kid?! A human none the less! I groan at this feeling a bit migraine about this since Wing dingus or Stars might have explaning about this.

I walk closer to that thing feeling scared as if she wants to cry.

Uh oh

Please kid, don't you dare-

"Waahhhh!"

The kid crying...

Sh#t...


	2. Crying

Fell pov

Sh#t, what am i gonna do?!

The kid is crying like a banshee! At this rate, she will attract the anomalies if i don't stop her crying.

What i do?!

What i do?!

Then i saw that fluffy teddy bear. Could it be hers? I took the bear from the ground and show it to her gently.

"Hey kid, is this yours?" i told her trying to be gentle from all her wailing.

The kid stop wailing but start sniffle her tears. Oh god, her chubby face looks puffy. I've forgotten how humans look like when their crying.

"I give you this bear if you stop crying or i will kill you." i glare her to show how serious i am.

(Wrong choice Fell. From the last panel of the image above.)

"Waahhhhh Huu Huu Aahhhh!"

Sh#t! The kid crying again and its even worse than before! Okay, maybe threatening wasn't such a good idea.

What i do?

What i do?

I sigh at this silly idea....

"Hey there, look! Looki here! Its Fluffy Bear!" i make my voice sound childish even if sound so ridiculous.

The kid stop crying slowly as she see her teddy bear infront of her. She look at me as if she ask permission to take it from my bony hand. Take it and please don't cry.

She took it slowly and immediately she hug it like a sweet little angel. But this angel just scream like a freaking banshee.

"Hey kid, where you come from? Do you want a to eat and a place to sleep?" i ask nicely as i can.

She wipe her tears and look at me with unsure eyes. Then she look down at her feet without saying anything.

*Sigh* This is a problem with kids. Especially a human. What am i going to tell about the others? Sure i don't like humans but i can't let this kid be in this void. She's barely as tall as my waist.

**Growl**

I heard the familiar growl knowing there's anomalies nearby. My eye socket glows red to summon my magic. I look at the small human as she sit on the ground hugging her stuff bear not dare to look.

Good. At least i can concentrate my attack without any problems.

**Meanwhile at the Gaster home**

"Hmm.... Fell should be back right now. It's not like him miss lunch. What do you think B?" Swapsaid to be while washing few plates as B finish eating his meal.

"I suppose your right about the part where he skip his meal. Maybe he has a problem fighting one of the anomalies?" said B who is siting at the dining table just to accompany Swap.

Swap still have a weird feeling that somethings not right. Then they both heard the front door open then close it. Swap as usual left whatever he was doing and greet Fell with a hug.

"Fell! I'm so glad you came back!" Swap was about to hug him.

"Shh!" Fell shush while look at him with a warning look.

Before swap could ask him, Fell open his bony arms show a you sleeping while holding your teddy bear. Swap was about to burst with excitement but quickly shut himself up from Fell's glare. Including his red blush from his skull.

"Fell, is something the matter?" B ask as he came to the scene.

Fell and Swap look at each other then they both look B with a nervous yet serious look.

"I need to tell everyone about this." Fell said to them.


	3. Comfort

Your pov

I awoke myself feeling a comfortable on my bed. Thats mean all those scary things are nightymare? I think. But when i look again, I'm not in my bedroom. The bed is too big than my own. And my toys are not here when it supposed to be on the floor. But at least i still got fluffy bear.

No. This is not my home. I'm scared. Where is Grandpa? He promised he won't leave me.

"Grandpa?" i called hoping his here.

Then someone knock on the door.

"Miss, are you awake? I made something for you to eat."

Ok, thats definitely not Grandpa! I felt scared snatching my bear to me. Is it the kidnapper? Or is it....

That skeleton!

He must be taking me from that scary dark place! But how did i get here?

"I'm coming in."

The door knob twist makes my heart thump faster. I hide under the bed sheets pretending to sleep. I heard the door open slowly and footstep coming to me. I didn't say anything when i feel someones siting at the side of the bed.

"Come on, dear. I know you're awake. But i would like for you to eat something. And i promise its really good." said a person that is not the grouchy one. But seems gentle like my daddy one's.

Should i trust him?

I get up slowly from the bed cover and look at the kidnapper. He looks like the grouchy one except he looks kinder, and his eye socket not red but different colors. One side is blue and one side is yellow.

He was smiling like my daddy use to. Maybe this mister is good? Even he's a skeleton. He is holding a plate of food for me and i never seen one before.

"Its my special Vege-Taco. And it still fresh. Try some." he hand me a plate for me to eat one of them.

I took a bite...... and its real good! I smile at this which makes him notice.

"See, i told you their good. If you want some more, you can eat at downstairs. Everyone is waiting to meet you and Fell is downstairs with them."

I stop eating when he says Fell.

"Fell?"

"The one who brought you inside. The scary one?" he bared his teeth and raise both his hands like a scary monster.

That looks like.... Oh thats scary skeleton man!

"The skeleton monster!" i said to him.

"Hehe, yes. Thats him. But I'm also a skeleton monster. But we don't hurt good kids like you. Especially cute one."

He tickle me that makes me giggle. Then he get up from the bed and raise his hand for me to take.

"Would you like to meet them? I promise they wouldn't hurt you." he said to me while smile softly.

I can't help but feel safe with him. He's like daddy and grandpa to me. I took his bony hand and led me out o this room. While walking i felt nervous since I've never been to someone's home before. I just hope they wouldn't hurt me.

We walk downstairs until we came to the kitchen where many people are waiting there. They talk about something until when they look at me they stop.

Okay, now I'm scared. I hold this kind skeleton with both of my hands this time. I cannot help but scared.

"This is the kid I've found in the void. I don't know how the he-" Before he could finish, the kind man that i hold hands with immediately came to that scary monster and hit him on the head.

"Fell! No swearing! Especially how small she is."

"Sh#t! That hurt, Swap." the scary monster rub his head.

"Um.... " i said this to get their attention. And they look at me curious.

"What is sh#t?" i don't know what that means but i want to learn.

But everyone went quieter than before then they all look angry at the scary monster. Poor scary... He looks scared. Did i say something wrong?

"Um, lets not talk about that. But come sit with us. We want to know how you'd got here. Don't worry, we're not mad. Just some questions. Can you do that, sweetie?" says another skeleton but he's very tall than everyone.

"Okay... " i answered as i walk towards the chair which is too high for me.

I tried to get up but I'm too small to climb this chair! I huff but I'm still trying to climb up the chair until someone carry me to sit on their lap. I look up to see a different kind of skeleton but his eye sockets close.

"Uh.. Thank you and sorry.." i said to him feeling embarrassed as i look down.

"Your welcome, young one." he smiled at me.

"What's your name, child." says another skeleton but he's wearing a white coat.

"My name is (yn). And I'm 4... i mean 5 years old. I live with my Grandpa and now..... I'm here." i said whatever i can since thats how i taught in school.

"Ok, so how did you end up in the void?"

"The void?" i look up at him.

"The void is this place. Just now you fell down here, right?"

"Fell...... Ya. I did fell from my room. I don't know why. Is Grandpa here? Can i go home?"

When i ask this, i can feel everyone's face look so sad. Did i do something wrong?

"Um.... Child, I'm afraid you can't. None of us can. We are stuck here until Stars and i can find a way back home. I'm sorry."

I can't go home? He means I'll never see Grandpa again?! Why is everyone left me?! What did i do wrong?! I......i.....can't cry. Not now!

"Dear? Are you ok?" said the tall one look at me worried.

I open my mouth to say something but my eyes began to water. I don't want to cry! I get down from his lap and ran upstairs to the same room where i slept. I close the door and cry on the floor.

Why can't i be happy and safe like we use to? First Mommy and Daddy, now my Grandpa. Its like I'm in a nightmare where i can't wake up. What did i do wrong?! I want to wail but i don't want anybody to listen. I just want to be alone.....no....

i want to go home.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" said the same skeleton name Swap? i think. But i don't want to let him see my face. It's ugly when i cry. I wrap my arms and hug my knee while looking down. 

Then i felt another person in the room. I felt scared. Are they going to hurt me? Because i cry? Please don't...

"Dear, we'r not going to hurt you. In fact you do have a right to cry." said the tall skeleton which makes me look up. 

The kind skeleton gave me napkin to wipe my tears and told me to blow my nose. So i did. Then he pick me up like what my parents would do in his arms as i look at everyone are here in this room. 

"We too just stumble in this void while we miss our friends and family. We don't know how long we'r stuck here, but at least your not alone." said the tall skeleton with a purple eyes.

Then i saw the scary man who has my Fluffy teddy but he doesn't look that scary anymore.

"Look, kid. We all have a rough day. And like Stars said, we also miss our family back home. but crying will not help. All we can do is get up every time we fall down, alright?" 

I don't know what he means the last part but i know he's trying to make me fell better. So i nod. Then he smirk as he gave me my teddy and ruffle my hair which makes me smile. That's make me feel better a little. Lastly i saw two mister who close his eye socket and the one who told me about this.

"Um....look child. I'm really sorry that i make you cry. But like Stars and Fell said, we do miss our family and friends from our home. But all we can do is hope for the better instead of the worst in this situation." 

That's what the skeleton said while looking at me with a warm smile like my Grandpa use to show to me when i'm sad. The close eye skeleton just smile and nod his head to me. 

Listen to all this makes me realize i'm not the only one who is unlucky. Everyone in this room also as unlucky as me. It makes me feel happy and glad. So i raise my small arms to hug him that makes him freeze.

"Thank you. I thought i'm the only one who don't have a family. But thank you so much, mister. And i'm sorry for being a bother." i said to them knowing i'm only troubling them.

Then mister Swap wipe his tears while smiling at me. He scoop me up in his arms again while rubbing his face at mine.

"Oh, sweetie. Your no trouble at all. Your just so adorable and chubby! And we forgive you." 

"Swap, you might want to let the human child breath." said the purple eye.

He let go of me and said sorry to me as he put me down. Now i don't know what to do as i hug my teddy. Suddenly my stomach growl which makes everyone hear.

"Oh dear! I forgot to make dinner! Come, let's all go downstairs while i make a new batch." Swap said as everyone follow him downstairs.

I guess i'm stuck here with 5 mister skeleton with different eye color. Guess i just have to hope things getting better.


	4. Start of the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little reader start her first day in the void!

**(Y/n Pov)**

I woke up from a very comfy bed as i yawn while raising my hand. I rub my tiny hand over my tired eye to loose the sleepiness off me. Looking in this room, I'm still in the void with many nice monster skeleton. And they all so busy from whatever they are doing.

I don't even know what to do.....

No!

I cannot be sad all the time! I will not cry just because I'm scared! I'm a big girl now!

Getting out of the bed i took a bath to clean myself. And for brushing my teeth..... I'll just take a small chair from the room and climb on top of it. Even on this chair, i have to tip toe to reach the mirror so i can see myself.

After that, i put the chair back and put on the same cloth i wear since yesterday. Now my first mission,

Open the door.

The door knob is too high that i can't reach it! I'm not big enough to grab it. So i try to jump it and i manage to touch it, but i didn't get to twist it. So i took the same chair and climb on to it. At last, i manage to open the door!

I walk downstairs saw uncle Swap is cooking something. It smell so good... And i heard a snore from the TV room so i walk to the living and saw uncle Fell is sleeping with his mouth open. His teeth still look like a shark.

So i leave him alone afraid he would be angry or something.

"Okay, Fell. Wake U- oh! (y/n)! Good morning, sweetie. Or is it afternoon I'm not sure... Anywho, breakfast is ready! Could you do me a favor and call B, Stars, and Wing ding that breakfast is ready."

I nodded my head to him as i ran upstairs to get the rest of the uncle's. I didn't talk much since few days ago when i became sad that i couldn't go home. But at least I'm not alone much since they are here.

I walk up to the first door and knock hard as i can.

"Uncle B! Breakfast ready!" i called through the wooden door.

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute, (y/n)" Uncle B answered from inside his room.

I said ok to him as i ran towards the attic room where two more uncle working something to get all of us home. I knock there door and said breakfast is ready.

"Alright, we'll be down in a moment, (y/n). As soon as i get Wing Ding out from this lab." Uncle Stars called as i heard someone's complaining to him.

I answered ok to him as i ran back downstairs to eat breakfast with them. I'm starving! When i took a chair for me to sit, i tried climbing up like always. But getting Uncle Swap cooking makes me feel determine? I don't know since i manage to climb on top and kneel on the sit cause I'm still too short.

I started eating the eggs and chicken slice with orange juice. Uncle Fell and B take each sit and started eating while Swap start pouring coffee for B. Last, Uncle Stars and Wing ding came to join us while uncle Wing looks tired.

After we eat, Uncle Swap clear the table while everyone went to their normal routine. Uncle Wing ding and Stars went back to their lab, Uncle Fell and B goes to the living room and watch TV. And Uncle Swap cleans whatever he does.

I'm the only ones who doesn't know what to do. But i did help Swap by drying the dishes. Then after that, i just draw whatever i want while sitting with Uncle Fell and B in the living room.

Fell watch scary movies which i don't like it so i sit next to B. He didn't say anything much which makes me curious. So i ignored it as i focus on what I'm drawing.

"Y/n, are you drawing, dear? " I stop drawing as i raise my head to look at B.

"Um... Yes. Can i ask you something? "

"Of course, what is it? " he smile at me.

"Why is your eyes closed? "

He face look shock like he didn't think i would ask him this. But quickly relax and answer with a warm smile.

"It because I'm blind." he simply answer but i don't get it.

"Blind? What's that?" i look at him confused.

"It mean i can't see everything. Nothing but darkest that not even i could see the light." he look down after he said this.

Even he smile but i know it's not a good one. It's like he smile from being in pain. I sometimes saw Grandpa smile like him when he told me parents when to heaven after they died. I know how pain feels. Maybe Uncle B feel sad and scared for being blind.

So i spread my small arms and hug him. i felt him stiff at first but when he know it is me, he hug me back while petting my hair. I really miss this feeling, daddy always pet and ruffle my hair....

He must be so brave not seeing anything. I only know how to be scared and cry. At least we're not alone.

"Raaaaarrrr!! "

I squeak when i heard a scary monster roar as i hug Uncle B tight while shivering. I didn't realize Uncle Fell laughing so hard with his sharp teeth are showing.

"Fell, that wasn't very nice" said Uncle B while ruffling my hair. It felt nice though.

"But it so priceless to see this squirt scared only from the movie. Hahaha-ow! "

Fell stop laughing after Uncle Swap hit him with frying pan. (From the image above) And i never seen his face like that before 😨.

**"Don't make her cry, bully."** even his voice sounds scary 😱.

"Ow.... Sh-(bang)..... I mean that hurt, Swap. Is just a joke, sheesh, not like I'm gonna kill her or something."

That last part made me freeze. He's gonna kill me?! Oh please, don't kill me. I couldn't help but whimper trying my best not to cry.

"Fell look what you done! Apologize to her now." said Swap as he gone back to his normal self.

"(Mumble).... Fine. Hey.. Uh... Squirt, I'm really sorry for tricking you kid. Just thought it might cheer you up." Uncle Fell said to me while rubbing behind his skull.

I look at him seeing the red color on his face which is weird yet wow. So i smile while wrapping my small arm around him to give him a hug.

"Its ok, i forgive you, Uncle Fell." i smile showing my teeth which makes his face entirely became red.

"Yeah, sure whatever, kid." he pat my head which makes him giggle.

I went back to my seat and continue to draw. While drawing, i couldn't help but yawn feeling my eyes a bit heavy. But i don't want to sleep yet.... I want....to... draw.. for........

**No ones POV**

The three Gaster knew the small human fell asleep at B side yet they let her be. The blind monster smile as he wrap his left arm feeling somewhat protective like the father he used to be when he had Kin.

When all the monster were about to tuck in, they couldn't help but awe the little girl sleeping figure as Swap carry her on his shoulder to support her head.

A piece of paper which slip from her tiny fingers caught Stars attention. He pick up from the floor and saw it that makes his smile gentle. Soon everyone came to look that makes them smile amuse except for B since he can't see.

"What is it? What did she draw?" B ask feeling curious.

"She draw all of us. Though my coat look bigger." said Stars looking the picture quite odd.

"Easy for you to say, my head look bigger than the rest you all!" Fell complain which makes them laugh a bit.

"Well, Swap's eyes are bigger than all of us." Wing ding comment makes all of them laugh and Swap just puff his bony cheek.

"She really is a sweet girl." B smile as everyone nod in agreement.

They stick her drawing at the fridge and ready to sleep. All of them went to their sleeping arrangements while Swap tuck (y/n) in her bedroom. He tuck her in her cover and kiss on her forehead bid her goodnight.

"Thank you for the drawing, sweetie. I hope you don't ever change." Swap smile gentle as he closed her bedroom door gently not making a sound and went to bed immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! i have made many more in my Wattpad account.
> 
> If you like my stories you can leave in the comments and if you like to support me you can click this link to my Kofi page that will make me very happy.
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/niharafroon


	5. Swapfell Gaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swapfell Gaster enter the picture...or the void?....You know what i mean!

Today I'm helping Uncle Swap to make cookies! I use to help mommy when she call me in the kitchen. Now I'm helping mixing the batter while Swap wiping butter on the baking tray.

"Ok, Uncle Swap! I'm done! " i show it to him while smiling proudly at him.

"Good job, (y/n)! Now we just scoop each batter on the pan and put in the oven. "

His compliment making me happy which makes me giggle.

After he put the pan into the hot oven, he closed it and set the timer.

"Now, we just wait until this timer ring and we get cookies!" he show the timer that set on the table just so he could teach me.

"Yay! Cookies! " i giggle happy which makes Uncle smile with blue and yellow on his cheek.

Then we heard someone open and close the door. Which means Uncle Fell is back. I cannot wait to tell him that i help Swap makes cookies!

"Uncle Fell! I just make cookies with swa-"

I stop talking because infront of me is not Fell. It someone else. It a skeleton monster but this one looks different. His teeth is sharp like Fell but he has two different eye color like Swap. And he wears a puffy jacket with different color shirt underneath.

This is a different person.

"Well hello, sweetie ~. Whats your name? " he bend down to my level so he could see my face.

"I.. Uh... Um... " i couldn't talk well feeling shy as i grip my shirt to keep me calm.

Then Uncle Fell step in and scoop me in his arm.

"This squirt is (y/n). She appeared in the void like the rest of us. "

"Hey! I'm no squirt! I'm cute! " i squirm a little as i puff my cheek angry.

"Hehe, what adorable little girl. You never told me a human nonetheless, so young trap with you guys. " said the stranger who seems nice.

"Hmm..... i know! We should call him Swapfell. Since he looks like Fell and a little like me." Uncle Swap suggest.

"Meh. Seems like it." Fell shrug like he didn't care. 

Then all the gaster came to meet this new guy. They talk together about something while me and Uncle Swap gone back to the kitchen started making lunch.

After i put the last batch of cookies in a jar, i help set the table even though i have to climb on the chair. Me and my shortness!

I set the last plate and drinking glass enough for everyone to eat. And Uncle Swap just finish making lunch.

"Okay everyone, lunch is ready! " he call them through the living room.

I quickly gone to my sits which it has a big book so it will be easier for me to eat my meal. Everyone came to their sit while Uncle Swap and Uncle B sit next to me. We started to eat our meal.

"Mmm.... This cookies is delicious. Did you bake these, Swap?" the new Gaster ask while he took the second cookies.

"Actually, i only help. (Y/n) is the one who bake its! She's really a good baker. " Uncle Swap gestured me that makes me blush in embarrass.

"Oh, really? Your very talented dear." he compliment me which make my face go red. I don't know what to say.

"Y/n, are you alright? Your face is red." ask Uncle Star when he place his bony hole hand on my forehead. His hand is cold.

"Um... I'm ok. Just feeling hot. Can i be excuse?" i ask nicely hoping not to be rude.

All the gaster look surprise knowing i never ask like this. But they let it be probably not so serious.

"Sure, sweetie. But if you need anything, just come downstairs and call any Uncle you see. Even if its Fell." Swap suggested which makes Uncle Fell turn his head to Swap.

"Hey!" he cried. Everyone snicker at him especially the new Gaster.

"Ok." 

I jump down from the tall chair without hurting myself then walk out of the kitchen to be in my room. I close the door gently then i lay on the bed sigh. What was wrong with me? Why do i feel hot on my face? Why do i feel so embarrass? Maybe i don't feel so well....

I'll just lay on the bed and sleep for a while.....

**Meanwhile** **where Swapfell is**

Everyone finish eating (except little y/n) as they leave the kitchen while Swap cleaning everything. Stars and Wing Ding went back to the lab upstairs while Fell, B, and Swapfell sits together in the Living room. They were discussing about Swapfell's AU.

He even offer to help Stars and Wind Ding in the lab hoping to find a way to go back home. When he goes upstairs to meet them, he stop halfway when he came upon a bedroom door which slightly open. Swapfell peek inside with his single eye socket saw the small human girl sleeping quietly on the bed.

He open the door quietly. Sneaking in her room calmly without waking her up. He use his magic to carry her sleeping form up from her bed just to lift the bed cover and gently tuck her under the cover. Gently lay her head on a single bed. He even wipe her hair that block her sleeping face.

'So soft...' he think while staring at her sleeping form.

**_"Ahem."_ **

He quickly turn around to see a figure leaning at the door.

Fell.

"The lab is that way." he simply point at the direction with his bony thumb.

"Oh! Sorry. I just want to tuck her under the cover since i use to study about humans can be cold easily." he said as he raised his hand as defences.

Swapfell walk out of (y/n) room immediately left Fell as he close the door quietly. After Fell went back to the living room, Swapfell look at where Fell left with an irritated look knowing he shouldn't underestimate him of all Gaster.

However it can wait after all, the girl isn't going anywhere except to him of course.


	6. A Child's Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! the child is sick!

**Normal POV**

Ever since yesterday when little (y/n) said she didn't feel so good, one of the Gaster found out that she has a fever the next morning. Swap began to feel panic as he rush to the kitchen to make something for that sweet girl to feel better. But Wing Ding and Stars stop him before he goes overboard. This calm him down.........a little.

So Wing and Stars began to make medicine for helping (y/n) became better. But after gave her a dosage of their made up medicine, they wait hoping for her to feel better the next day.

However, she didn't get better. In fact she puke in the middle of the night as she felt more suffering than before. (Y/n) wanted to cry just to relive the pain but Swap and B comfort her so she didn't get too emotional cause too much can make things worse. The Gaster's get too much concern.

Wing Ding wanted to find a cure for the small human while trying to get all of them home to their dimensions. Which is added more stress as Stars tried to calm and support him before things get worse.

For Swapfell, he didn't show concern about the poor sick human but on the inside he seems to be thinking deep that nobody realize. Fell didn't show concern at all but somehow help (y/n) by feeding her once from Swap special soup for her. After that, he continued to watch Swapfell since he didn't seems to trust his other fell counterpart. Everyone didn't notice cause they are too busy nursing (y/n).

Until the second day, everyone doing the same routine except (y/n) still in her bedroom. Swap cooking breakfast as they all dig in. They started discuss about the poor human.

"So, what are going to do? We tried everything but why is she still didn't get better?" ask Swap while munching his toast.

"I just don't understand. Human's medications should be similar to Monster's but for some reason it became worse after she puke sign that it's a side affect. What did i do wrong?!" Wing phalanges turn into a fist knowing how frustrated he is when a scientist couldn't find an answers.

"Maybe it's an allergic reactions since the first medicine we gave does not fit her health." B added to that conversations thinking it could be a reason.

"Perhaps.... but let's just hope we can find a way. After all, i heard humans will's are not easy to die."said Stars in a logic way.

"Human adult, yes. But for a kid.....i don't thinks so. Cause they can be weaker than adult when it's come to illness. I've seen it doing the war." Fell pointed softly with a frown look on his face.

This comment make all the Gaster's eye socket match B's. The atmosphere became silent and gloomy. But for Swap, he realize Swapfell has been too quiet the whole time since (y/n) got sick.

"You seems to be quiet, Swapfell. Is something wrong?" ask Swap make his fell counterpart look up from his meal.

"Oh! Um...nothings wrong. I just felt sorry for little (y/n) that's all. I just hope she will get better soon." Swapfell answered nicely which makes Fell gaze him calculating.

"So, who is get's to take turn give food to (y/n) today?" ask Stars while collecting his dish to the sink.

"How about i do it? I want to help since everyone already did." Swapfell volunteer himself with a calm smile.

Before Swap answer Fell interrupt,

"I think i will do it. Beside, i'm worried about the squirt here."

"Fell! Don't be rude! Swapfell didn't get a chance so let him do it. After all we didn't want to hurt her either." Swap complain which makes Fell thick.

"What so wrong about that?!" 

While they complain, they didn't realize one of the Gaster fell asleep as Stars and Wing Ding on the floor upstairs and B who sits in the living room already fell asleep so suddenly. It wasn't long till both Swap and Fell suddenly felt drowsy as their harsh bicker turn into murmur. Fell still hang his subconscious trying to think what's going on.

"What the Hell!? Why....." Fell tried to use his right arm to support on the dining table from falling.

"I'm afraid it's time to say farewell, Fell." Swapfell talk while Fell slowly look up the best he can.

"You.....ass%#ll....what..." said Fell still struggling.

"To be honest i have no attention to return to my dimension since i, myself, fell into the core. I never thought i could continue to live and has a meaning out there. Until i met all of you, including little (y/n) here." he smile his shark grin thinking about her. 

"The fun fact is, i was the one who make her sick in the first place. Despite i knew Stars and Wing has made a medicine which can cure easily, i mix something that makes her vomit without anyone's looking. How easy you all trust me except you." he pointed at Fell.

"And now that everyone is asleep. I will take care of your precious human as part of my research. A young age child is a perfect specimen for whatever i have in store." Swapfell started to walk away leaving the struggling Fell who just fell onto the floor.

"Sh$t.....No.....Don't you....dare..touch..." Fell call out to him while trying to crawl on the kitchen floor.

"Or what? You'll kill me? It's sad how you can threaten someone while your in this positions. But don't worry, she's in good hands so all of you will never any trouble taking care of her ever again. Hehe. So long, Fell. It's fun while it lasted." 

Swapfell goes upstairs as Fell finally loose conscious.

Swapfell open the small humans bedroom door to see little (y/n) still sleeping peaceful. The sad part is this Gaster going to took her away as he carried her bridal style while looking at her lovingly. The poor human whimper feeling the soft comfort bed leaving her.

"There..there...Uncle Swapfell is here to take you to your new home. My little (y/n)." he said softly while caress her (h/c) hair on her head that makes her go back to sleep.

Not long after he teleport away from this house in the void to return his secret hideout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! That's the new chapter i can come out with but don't worry, it's not over!!!
> 
> I know my previous said something about her having learn magic but that will have to wait in the best part of the chapter. Just not this soon....
> 
> The next chapter will tell what happen to poor reader-chan with Swapfell. And i know what you guys thinking,
> 
> yea he's a creep XD.
> 
> Anywho, feel free to leave a comment on whatever ideas that i can add in the continuous chapter!
> 
> Peace!!!


	7. Caring

(y/n) open her eyes feeling a little better than before but still weak to walk around. And all she see is darkness....

'Where.... am i? Why is it so hard to move?'

The little girl can only lift her finger but her whole body felt like a huge rock be on top of her preventing her to move. But in reality, her body looks normal if only she can see it.

A footsteps came to her which makes her perk up while she turn her small head towards the sound. The footstep stop and she felt someone is siting next to her form.

"Hello, my dear. Feeling better ~?" this person said to her makes her remember who he is.....Swapfell!

She tried to answer it but her her voice sound so hoarse and her throat felt so dry. The poor girl can only make a small whine sound. This makes Swapfell face raise his eye socket in knowing then slowly turn into a smirk.

"Oh dear, your throat must be inflame from your fever. But don't worry, I've got something to soothe your throat and your stomach."

(y/n) felt her small body being lift up from her bed and place her on someones else lap. It's not B lap like the one she enjoys it yet its ok. Just a bit stiff....

"If your wondering why you couldn't see it because your eyes are a bit sensitive. So i have no choice but to turn of the light to calm your vision. But you don't have to go anywhere, i'll always be here for you~."

Even if he tries to re-insure her, she could not help but feel shiver from what he said. This scares the little girl. Until she smell something like.....food!

"Is that...food?" she manage to say but so low and hoarse.

"Yes, it's soup. It'll fill your stomach and probably good for your throat. Here, i'll feed you. Say ahh...."

Swapfell vision glow would make the girl felt scared like she see a ghost but the food distract her as she did what she is told. She open her tiny mouth until she felt a spoon shove slowly and gently into her mouth. Like what her mother would do. The warm liquid melt in her mouth and she couldn't help but wanted more as she whine to get his attention.

"Haha, no need to rush. There is plenty to go around. After this, you need to eat you medicine so that you will feel better."

The monster felt amused at this little human reaction especially food. Not to mention the fact that she is a good soul despite her soul is (f/c). All the more easy to test her with one.....ok most of his experiment.

The location where exactly in the void is somehow inside part of the hospital building which somehow being taken to the void. Swapfell founded first, stays for a while, then walk out to explore more until he met Fell to meet the rest of the Gaster. He felt nothing interesting until he laid his eye socket on the human girl.

So small...so sweet....so...innocent. Thinking how a girl get stranded along with his other alternative self in that house would be a waste of time. He even ask Wing and Stars to test the little girl soul which might be the key to escape this endless void but both of them doesn't agree. The thought of experimenting a small toddler grimace all of them reminded of what they did to one of the fallen humans since they used to work for their King.

Since they didn't want to find answer in an obvious way, he decided to take thing drastic measure. He drug all of his alternative self enough time to sneak in her bedroom, grab her and teleport to his first shelter home with all the hospital equipment just so he could cure whatever the injuries he will cause. 

Besides, he did it once with few of the fallen humans in his universe....

he can do it again.

"Hmm...."

He look down at the chubby child who hum in comfort after she finish her soup. Then she yawn her small mouth as she rub her eyes. Suddenly a flash of image in his head reminded something dear in his past, a baby skeleton with a chubby cheek. He remembered either Sans or Papyrus when they were just little they are so cute and innocent. 

Now not only they grown up........so is he with a scar crack at their skulls. A proof and reminder of how realities is and how they survive through harsh and torment. In this void your free from all that but still feel trap somehow. 

Will she become like that when she grown up?

Doesn't know which universe she's from but chances are 50/50 depend on how she learn and grow. 

Swapfell shake his skull to clear all this nonsense thought. He should use this child as part of his experiment either to get out of this void..... or be his lab experiment until she dies whenever he want. He tuck her sleepy self under the cover and left the room while locking the door from behind so she cannot escape when she woke up.

Meanwhile back at where the Gaster Gang are, everyone is restless. 

Swap cannot stop worried as he try not to ball his eye socket tears out. Wind Ding and Stars for once stop working in their lab trying to figure out where (y/n) location is in this void. B sitting next to Swap trying to comfort him from panic and very sad. And Fell had already left earlier to find the small human without wasting time despite all of them protest thinking they should have a plan first, but he gets too angry and dangerous to hold him back so they have no choice but let Fell be on his own in the void.

B was silent much in this situation wishing he could help tracking down the small girl, but his unstable soul can lead to Beast mode or worse damage if anything goes wrong. He pray that the child is safe. Sure he hates human but not this once, she's too young.

Back at the place where (y/n) sleep. She woke up again in the dark but this time she can move her body and her head doesn't hurt much anymore. She even remembered that Swapfell is with her. Did he take good care of her while she is sick? Maybe she should thank him.

She jump down the bed and walk aimlessly since she can't see the dark. Luckily the room have no furnish much which is why she can reach the door easily without harm. She cannot reach the door knob because of her height (sadly), she decided to knock.

"Helwo? Uncle Swapfell? Can i come out? The room is dark." she called out feeling relief that she can talk again and waited for answers.

But nobody answer.....

Until she heard a footstep walking towards her door and its fast. She step back a bit far way from the door so she didn't get hit when it swung inside the room. The door open showing a figure who she never expect.

When Swapfell busy trying to find which dosage that can fit the girl's condition, suddenly he stop hearing someone knocking on one of the door from the hallway. He smile knowing the small yet faint strong knocking belong to a child. (y/n) must of woke up.

Perfect. He put the syringe in his lab pocket so he can test her immediately in her room. This could be a start of his experiment. He walk faster to where her room is until he reach her close door. He unlock it and open to see the same dark room where he left her.

He figured if he want to experiment the child without letting her see it, she won't be traumatize....much. But doesn't mean she didn't feel the pain. He will try to comfort her since she is still a sweet child.

"(y/n).. are you awake, dear? (y/n)? Are you hiding from me~? I've got something for you~" Swapfell can see the dark as usual with his glowing eye socket while scanning the little human.

But he couldn't see her. He frown in suspicious. Odd, he sure he lock the door. Even so she can't reach the door knob with her height which is why he didn't put any furniture much to climb on except her bed. He look under the bed hoping she hide there but its empty. Now he his face held anger, Where Is She?!

He storm out of the room trying to locate the girl's soul. And he did and it's faint. 

And she's with someone......

That cannot be! No one knows where he is or this abandoned hospital building except.....

He hurried to where she is before she leaves him forever.

Meanwhile little (y/n) is being carried on this skeleton arm who she never expect it to be while trying to escape from this dark old building. Normally she doesn't trust stranger, but she couldn't help but feel like she could trust him plus he smell nice.

Suddenly she felt her inside her chest is tight like someone is pulling her soul out. She whine discomfort that got the skeleton who hold her attentions looking shock at her. Her body got thrown out of her savior landed on the floor harsh landing. 

"Oww....." 

"Dear (y/n), where are you going? You shouldn't go with stranger especially **this one**. I never thought i'd see you again, SongBird." Swapfell standing 10 feet from (y/n) while using his Blue attack on the toddler.

"Let her go, she didn't deserve this even if she is a human." said this skeleton monster who tried to save her.

" And what are you going to do, after all i still want to experiment her including you as well. So this could be my day." Swapfell smirk in triumph.

"Don't underestimate me. I won't go easy on you since the last time i gave you mercy." His power's flared while his both of his eye socket glows.

(Y/n) doesn't know what happening but she's too scared to make a sound. And she cannot run because of the feeling inside her chest that shows a blue heart preventing her from going anywhere. She look at Swapfell with a pleading and confusion eyes.

'Whats goin on? Do they know each other? Does it means his not a stranger? But why did they're fighting? Oww.... my head hurt...' she tremble in fright as tear begin to pour from her eyes. But both of these skeleton didn't notice.

Unexpected, a bone hit Swapfell chin send him flying back enough to knock him out. The feeling in (y/n) chest is gone feeling relief between the girl and another skeleton. 

"F***ing glad i've found yer, kid." 

Both of them turn another monster who came to them reveal to be Fell Gaster. Without thinking, (y/n) run towards Fell and hug his leg while crying her heart out. This stunt both the skeleton monster as Fell ruffle her head gently to comfort her.

"Hey, it's ok.... kiddo.... did Swapfell hurt you?" Fell ask her with a gentle voice. She reply no to him still clutching his pants leg.

Breaking his stare, the savior skeleton walk towards Fell that cause the edgy Gaster to look at him angry.

"Who the f**k are you?" he ask rudely while wrap on arm around the small human.

"I would be appreciate if you do not swear in front of her, sir. And about me, I am Gaster. But i can see you are also me from another universe like him over there. " he point at the fallen Swapfell.

"But i don't mean any harm on you and the girl. I just wondering in this void until i found your house with a lot of version of me saying about a girl being capture by Swapfell. Since i've been encountered with him before, i knew where his hideout is. I teleport to this location, save a girl from the dark room, and here we are. Thank you for knocking him out."

After this new Gaster explain, (y/n) let go of Fell and walk toward her savior and smile to him.

"Thank you mr for trying to help me." she tried to hug his leg but he step back enough to make her fall on the ground.

"Oww...." the poor girl whine in pain again which Fell didn't like one bit about this action.

"Hei! What's the big idea?! She's just trying to hug ye!" Roar Fell while his red eye socket flare.

"Uh...it's just ....i'm very sensitive when i come in contact...but it's not that i don't like her, it's just i'm not fond of touching anyone. I'm sorry little one, please don't take it the wrong way." he fidget seeing Fell angry aura wanting to kill him for humiliating the poor girl gratitude like that.

Before think's get worse, (y/n) look at Swapfell unconscious form with a worried look on her face that make's her speak.

"What about, Swapfell? Is he okay?" she ask innocently that make both of them look at her in disbelief.

"Kid, he kidnap ye and lock ye in a dark room what mr sensitive here said. I say let him be or i should dust him **now**." 

Fell smile evily as he raise his bony right hand about to dust that skeleton until he felt a hand grip harshly at him. He look annoyed at the tiny human until he saw a concern look from her face.

"No, don't kill him. Please.... i don't know why he did it but i felt better after he take care of me when i'm sick. Maybe something is wrong with him that we can fix him. Please...." she look at him with a pleading eye.

Fell is not an idiot to not help Swapfell. But if he leave him her in the void he might do it again until next time, he won't be lucky to find her again like right now. He sigh as he ruffle her hair.

"Orait, squirt. I'll take him back home try to make him feel better. But if he does stupid again, he will get his ass kick, understood?" 

Hearing makes her smile as she nod in agreement. Fell walk over to Swapfell unconscious body and lift over his shoulder. Then he walk over to (y/n) and this new Gaster suggest he could stay with them for the night. 

But he told them he doesn't have to since he can go back to his universe as he please. This surprise Fell.

"What! You mean yer not stuck here or something?!"

"No. I came here because i thought i her a singing voice somewhere in here. So i came here looking for it until i found your home."

This might help them get out of this void! Fell suggest he should come and ask question about this while treating (y/n) as the same time. 

All of them teleport to their home. The moment they came a front door burst open reveal to be Swap rushing to hug the little human that makes her giggle. Not long, all the Gaster came out of the house relief to see the young human in good condition.....even if she still wear her hospital gown.

After they met this new Gaster, Swap decided to call him Maestro after he explain that he came from the universe where monster live for music. As for Swapfell, The keep under surveillance while question him. After that, he disappear without a trace which doesn't please the Gaster's much. 

But for little (y/n) she worried him despite what he did to her, she felt his not a bad person. Maybe he's just misunderstood about all this. The Gaster decided not to tell her what Swapfell true intention because they don't want to traumatize the human. But with a strict warning, if she found him again she have to call any of them.

Many days have pass and she feel's better back to her normal live with the Gaster. Until Maestro offered them to come back with them in his universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least i get to update this chapter and the next one is how they follow Maestro to their universe.
> 
> Most of all, none of this Gaster belong to me either just for further notice. You can check either Tumblr or Deviantart about their appearance and personality.


	8. Consequence

Doesn't know how long the Gaster Gang stuck in this void and little (Y/n) also doesn't know how long she is in here when she first arrived. But they all know that its been one week since Fell and Maestro had save her from Swapfell who manage to escape from his alternate self unfortunately.

The reason they remember this is because after first time met Maestro, he offer them to came to his world so they can escape just a little from the void. It may not be their universe but it's better than stuck in this endless black world. At least they can get more food without worried from out of stock in their house.

"Isn't exciting? We can finally get out of the void! It may not be our home world, but it's better to feel the underground home again." said Swap feeling a little excited since he's the only person with bright personality.

"Don't get your hope up, Swap. We still need to find a way to not only get back our world but also (y/n)'s. Speaking of (y/n), would the underground monster in your world still hunts human soul right now, Maestro?" ask Wing Ding after looking at Swap.

"Yes. We still hunt for human souls. But i won't tell any monster about her if we can hide her from their view." Maestro gesture them with his idea.

"Hold it. I had a bad feeling about this. Maybe we should try few monsters out of the void while the other half of us including (y/n) stay here. Besides, what if Swapfell came back again." Fell suggest this to everyone.

"Hmm..... Fell does have a point. When we came into this void, we felt some sort of strange feeling in our body before we land here, right?" Stars did gave them a point.

"(Y/n), when you fell into this void do you feel something weird in your body?" he ask her who is sitting on B lap.

The small human think first then she reply no to them. Come to think of it, she has been too quiet since Swapfell incident and the Gang grew worried. However they decided not to push it since she's still young from having to much pressure and let her feel better herself.

"So, who will come to my world then?" Maestro ask to break this awkward tension.

"I will." both Fell and Wing Ding answer the same time.

All the gaster's including (y/n) look at both of them with surprise.

"Okay.... Is that all? Surely one more monster want to leave a bit for a fresh air so to speak." Maestro look at everybody thinking some of them want to come room for one more.

"Um..... Can i come too? "

Everyone look at (y/n) who raise her small hand like a good student.

"Sorry, squirt. This time you stay in the house. I don't want to feel heartbroken again of something happens to you again. " Fell told her with specific reason which makes her look down feeling guilty.

"Okay.... Sorry. " her quiet yet soft answer makes everybody felt bad. Its not entirely her fault that every gaster felt worried about her safety.

"I've got it! What about Stars come with you guys while he takes (y/n) along. That way, he can protect her while out of the void at the same time " Swap suggest this to everyone with positive attitude.

"Thats.... Not a bad idea. Besides this might cheer her up. What do you say, dear? Wanna come with us in Maestro home? " Wing Ding ask her.

(Y/n) look at him and Stars while thinking. Should i? 

Yep, i should.

"Okay. " she smile a little. 

"Great, now go get ready as soon as everybody is." Swap smile at her as she ran to her room smiling a little.

'Maybe this won't be bad after all.' (y/n) think at this when she took a bath and change her cloth.

Before this she wore an oversize t-shirt that Swap have no choice but to tie the longer part of the shirt in upward with a belt so she didn't accidentally trip and walk freely. But in this outgoing she will have to wear her regular cloth since she came in this void. After she brush her teeth, she jump down the chair carefully until she ran outside her bedroom and went downstairs.

As soon as she's with the other Gaster's, Stars immediately scoop her up in his arm and they all went outside the house. 

Maestro lead Wing, Fell, Stars and (y/n) through the dark empty void in silence. The small human felt a little scared reminded the horrible happens in this dark abyss. But Stars calm her down while hug her deep in his starry cloak.

"Don't worry, little one. I'll keep you safe. I promise." Stars gentle voice sooth the small girl enough to make her feel better as she smile gently.

It wasn't long until Maestro came to a halt making 3 gaster's stop walking.

"This is the place." Maestro said as he place his white glove hands in front of him in the air until a portal open in a circular motion.

Everyone stare at it awe as Maetro look at them while gesture to follow him. He went into the portal first then Wing, then Stars, and last Fell. From the moment they land into the portal they felt snow crunching under their foot. 

They all look around and realize they are in Snowdin.

"Huh, i never thought i miss the underground so much." Fell muttered himself.

"It may not be home in our universe but it's better than the void." Wing ding look around with somewhat relief look.

"Wow......" (y/n) look around as her head popping from Stars cloak.

"It's a lovely home in your universe, Maestro." Stars gave a good compliment since where he come from is actually on space instead of the underground or on earth.

"Thank you, Stars. Come, let me show you all my home. It isn't far but just make sure to hide (y/n) from the residence here." Maestro suggest to follow him.

Before they could take 3 steps forward, Stars called Wing ding about his face. They all look at Stars then Wing that his face started to melt. Everyone look at wing with surprise and panic look. Wing didn't know it until he saw his bony hole hand started to melt too.

"Sh%t! We gotta help him!" Fell said this until he felt himself melting too.

Fell look at his hand similar to what wing ding's condition is. Maestro just stood there shaking in fear. 

Suddenly (y/n) fall from Stars arm and cloak landed on the snow looking rather weak. She stood up and her whole body seems to have a different effect. Instead of melting like the 2 Gaster, her body started to look transparent. She could see her small hand through as well her whole body. 

" _What wrong with me?_ " (y/n) said with few echo sound through the air. Just like a ghost.

A grumble came from Fell as he tried to walk towards the small human ended melting even further. And its never easy to walk with it. 

"Maestro, we need to go back to void! Maybe in our lab might stabilize our condition." Stars call Maestro to stop his fear daze. 

The music Gaster snap back to reality after he saw Stars also gonna melt too. Wasted no time, he summon a portal back to the void as he scoop up the small human first put her into the void, then Wing ding, Fell, and last Stars. From the moment they all sent back into the dark abyss, they whole body back to normal. Including (y/n)'s as her body gone solid again. 

Everyone face fill with shock, confused, and a little traumatize. Until Maestro came back for them saying should teleport faster until he saw all of them back to normal.

"What in heaven, earth and underground is going on...." said Maestro still looking surprise.

"You took the word right out of my mouth, you sneaky ba$%ard!" 

Fell is the first to snap his daze started to hold Maestro's front shirt as he raise him in the air threaten to hurt him. (Y/n) scream a little feeling rather scared at how Fell gonna kill him.

"Please! Unhand me!" Maestro leg swung a little yet trying to loose Fell's grip.

"What was that!? You tried to kill us back there?!" Fell eye socket blaze red feeling his anger boil through his words.

"Fell, stop it! None of this is his fault. If he want's to kill us, he would have left us in his universe if he didn't bring us back into the void. Let him go, Fell." Wing ding and Stars came to them trying to reason Fell until he let Maestro go, landed on the ground roughly.

Fell didn't say a word as he walk away from the group. The Skeletons and human doesn't know what happen but they watch Fell in silence even Stars told them he will go after him left only 2 Skeletons and 1 human alone in the void.

Wing ding turn his view to Maestro who is still on the floor still adjust his shirt. The scientist offer his hand and the musician accept it. (Y/n) walk towards them.

"Are you okay?" she ask.

"I am fine. Thank you for your concern, young one." Maestro look down at her smile in gesture despite the pain Fell put.

"We'r really sorry about Fell's action. He can be out of control with his temper." the scientist apologies as he check his wound like a doctor.

"Ti's fine. I've dealt far worse than this. Please do not worry. But i'm more concern on what happen back there. I did not know how it happen to all of you including (y/n)."

"Yes, between our condition and (Y/n)'s is beyond my jurisdictions. I will research on this immediately. Could you be kind to send (y/n) home for me, i must get to the bottom of this in my lab."

Before Maestro could reply, Wind ding vanish himself as a sign of teleportation leaving Maestro and little (y/n). Maestro has no problem taking care of an innocent human girl (despite no touching policies) but he felt a bit disappointed at Wing for not caring this girl as much as she needs. Then again she is quiet since the whole Swapfell incident, now she would be even more quiet if he didn't do something.

Then an idea occurs to him.

"(Y/n), are you okay?" he ask despite everything happens but he want to comfort her the best.

The little girl nod but did not say anything. This makes his heart sad seeing a sweet innocent girl who got into this crazy mayhem. But he hope whatever ideas he had might cheer her up. He bend down on the floor to her same level as he told her he carried her all the way home. Normally he doesn't like to touch but for this occasions, he let it go just once for her. She just say 'okay' as she allow him to scoop up in his arms then he began to walk.

From the moment he walk, he hum a soothing tune that he remembers when he calm one of his sons down, Sans, since he is always the timid of them all. The Skeleton rest her small head on his chest feel the comfort of his soul. She felt so nice. Its how when her parents were alive once when they just came to her just to hold her secure for no reason but enjoy each others company. 

How she really want that life again. But as unfortunate life can be, she believe it will turn out to be better. (Y/n) just close her eyes and smile warmly as she clutch his shirt with her tiny hands. She didn't know how long she was held like this but she didn't have to worry as the she fell into a soothing nap.

Maestro look down at her seeing her sleeping face held so innocent and cute. Who knew a Human child can be as sweet as her. He just hope if they all manage to come home into their own worlds, she wouldn't end up like the grown Human's he use to encounter. 

He manage to reach the only house in the void as he knock on the door careful. He doesn't want to wake her up. When the door is open widely shows an excited Swap who is ready to shout happily until Maestro quickly shoos him as he place his one finger to his own bony lips while his eye light socket look down at the sleeping girl.

Swap got the massage quick immediately quiet himself as he let Maestro come into the house join B on the couch together. As for (y/n) they don't to loose her again since Swapfell incident so they let her sleep on B's lap which he didn't mind. Swap came back to them just to spread a small blanket for the girl then he sits on the couch with all three of them together.

"So how did it go? Can we leave the void soon? Where is Fell, Stars, and Ding?" Swap ask quiet but excited eager to want all the answers.

Maestro look down a little until he explain EXACTLY what happened.

After his long explanation, both B and Swap look a little grim. None of them say anything as silents filled the room. Not even (y/n) soft snoring can make any noise at all.

"So...if we can out of the void like that....then" 

"Worse fate fall before us." B finish what Swap said just now.

"I'm really sorry everyone. I thought this idea might help to escape but it seem everyone is stuck here. Including (y/n)." Maestro apologies when he turn his view at the sleeping girl.

Swap place his bony hands on Maestro shoulder just to ease him up.

"Don't worry. None of this is your fault. Things just happen so we have to stay together. Besides i believe Stars and Wing will find a way to get us all home. And about Fell, i'm going to have a word of him tomorrow. " 

From that eventful day, the Gaster Gang and a small 5 year old human will just have to stay a little longer as many other event happens.


	9. B's Secret (part 1)

Since that happen in Maestro au, (y/n) have forgotten how many days since she fell into the void so it doesn't matter anymore. What matter is that she will believe and hope Wing ding and Stars find a way to get them home.

At the following day, she began to feel herself innocent cheerful self again which makes the gang feel relieved.

Not only that, Maestro forgive Fell angry behavior despite he didn't apologize (jerk) to him. At least he can come visit them in the void whenever he can which makes the little felt glad for once so young.

Everything back to normal.   
  


Until something wrong with B.

From the moment (y/n) back to her normal self, B has been acting strange lately. This makes Swap and (y/n) worried.

They tried to ask him if he's alright, he answered just fine. But he couldn't help but shake a bit as his breathing began to heavy. He only did that when he's entirely alone.

The small sweet human tried to comfort him the least she can do and that's makes him better. But it doesn't solve much problem.

The worst part is that when Wing and Stars needed him for a check up, he began feral and hiss at them as he flee away from them.

Until when (y/n) found him in a wrong time by asking if he's okay, he immediately hiss at her not knowing its her until he heard her sniffing.

B immediately realized what he did before he could apologized, she ran from him crying in fear. B regret this so bad he reluctant to finally let the scientist gaster for check up.

What's worse is that from then on, she didn't dare sit on the same couch with B but surprisingly sit on the same with Fell! Fell felt akward sitting next to her while she usually drawing.

He tried to ask her to sit next to B. But she answered she wants to sit next to Fell which makes B felt so bad he could not help but feel **sin crawl through his back**. For Fell unexpected feel himself blush from this kind of affection. None of them say anything that day.

The next day when she help Swap to make breakfast, he ask her why did she stay away from B. She didn't want to lie and she didn't want to confess so she kept herself silence. But Swap didn't take this for an answer.

"(Y/n). You do know B felt bad what he did to you, right?" he ask when the skeleton bend down to her level.

"I know..... But I'm scared. What if he hurt me again? Its like he hate me. " she look down sadly with her eyes tear up.

Swap smile sadly and comfort.

"Oh sweetie, B would never hate you. He didn't know it was you when he did that. He's just like an animal."

"Animal? " she tilt her head confused.

"Yes. Animal. He just feel scared when it was time for the check up. He scared of doctors. " he whispered ti her that earn her giggle.

"And like all animal when they afraid, they snarl and hiss at anything or anyone without thinking."

"So he didn't hate me? "she ask hopefully.

"Nope, not at all. In fact he miss cuddling you on the couch with him."

She smiled warmly thinking about that. Now she have to do something right.

At the right nick of time, the rest of the Gaster came into the kitchen smelling the fresh cook breakfast serve on the table. They all sit at their usual place and when B sits at his sits, (y/n) look at him and said,

"Good morning, Uncle B! "

The blind gaster shock to hear her childish voice which makes him look at her directly (eventhough he's blind).

He's overwhelm with shock he didn't say anything or touch his utensils until Stars who sit next to him on his left called him to snap out of it.

"Oh!.... Uh.. Good morning, (y/n)." he managed to answer back trying not to stutter.

She smiled at him as she and the rest of them continue eating on their plate.

All the gaster knew and felt relieved.... except for Wing ding who somehow fall asleep before he raise his skull up from hitting his own food. A snort came from him as he manage to wake up from one of his late night sleep turn everyone view towards him.

"What did i miss?" he said.

After Breakfast they all gone to their normal routine especially little (y/n) sits at B side for company. B smile warmly feeling glad he got his fav company back while Fell mutter silently feeling a little jealous as he miss her company sitting with him.

When the time they when to bed, (Y/n) getting ready for bed as she sleep in her own bed tonight. But the feeling of being stare seem to make her feel uncomfortable to sleep at night. So she slip from the bed and when out of her room decided to go to B and Swap room. 

She knock their door hopefully they are still awake. Luckily the door open reveal Swap with his own pajamas cloth looking at her surprise.

"(Y/n)? What's wrong? Do you have nightmares again?" he ask this cause she usually came when she have nightmares.

"Um.......no. I was wondering .....if i can sleep with you and Uncle B tonight. Please?" she look at them with pleading eye.

"Of course, sweetie. Come." 

Swap letting her in the room as he close the door behind her. She climb on the bed as she tuck herself in the middle between Swap and B. The blind monster felt a small movement as he toss his other side and flick his snake tongue to catch a scent. He immediately recognize it and raise his bony hole hand on the small girls head.

"(Y/n)? Nightmares again?" he ask.

"Um....no." she answered leaning to his touch.

"Normally you came to us when you have nightmares. Is there something wrong?" Swap ask her as he join them in bed together.

"Um.....i..i just feel like someone is in my room.....like someone is looking at me when i want to sleep. I just.....i'm sorry." she hide her lower face under the cover feeling a little embarrassed.

Swap and B face seem to tell something like they knew who would be in her room. But at least she came to them in a best comfort ways since they are the only Gaster share the queen size bed together.

"It's okay, sweetie. Lets go to sleep." Swap getting comfortable under the bed cover.

(Y/n) close her eyes feeling the sleep took over her. While both of them sleep, B's right eye socket glow green through out the dark of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be part 2 of B secret or extra about what did those scientist do to our beloved readers. And i assure you is not abusing ....... cause i wanna protect her innocence!
> 
> Anyway, have a good day!


	10. B's Secret (part 2)

(Y/n) and the gang start their normal routine until she heard them talking about something plan tomorrow. She get up from her seat on the couch and went to them in the kitchen.

Despite she came to them sitting on her normal seat, they still discuss on what they will do tomorrow.

"It will be a perfect opportunity to show what we are made of." Fell said thia while leaning his arm on the kitchen table.

"But i still need to figure out how we can get outta here! " Wing ding complain this.

"Oh come on, WD. Fell just want us to exercise! It will be fun!" Swap tried to make things better.

"But-"

"Now, ding. A little exercise on our magic will not waste much of the time. Besides, we need fresh air from coop up in this house. " Stars also tried to give a good point.

"What air? We live in a voidless dark abyss!" Wing huff in complain while crossing his arms.

"But what about (y/n)?" B who didn't much to say ask this.

Then everyone look at her who is sitting staring at all of them feeling curious of what they say. They look each other thinking the same.

"Maybe we could bring her along!" Swap says this.

"Uh uh, no way. This is a training exercise in combat, not a circus show. If she's stays here, someone have to keep an eye on her while we're gone." Fell face show annoy look.

"Except you, wing dingus! You will train with us. "

Fell point his finger at the youngest scientist who just about to volunteer but closing his mouth shut as he huff from disagreement.

"Perhaps i will take care of her."

Everyone look at B who volunteer himself. Even the small human.

"Are you sure, B? If anything happened will you handle the situation? " Fell ask him.

"I'm sure. After all, she not much to handle for a five year old. " B smile at this.

Everyone look at each other again then they nod in agreement.

"Okay, B. We trust you. And (Y/n), tomorrow we'll going out for training so you and B will in the house alone, okay? " Stars told her gently hoping for a five year old girl to understand.

"Okay. " she answered him smiling.

Everyone felt relieved at this.

**The next day**

After breakfast Swap,Fell, Wing, and Stars leaving together. (Y/n) and B siting together as the blind Skeleton tell stories about his time with his son, Kin. The girl was fascinating about how B was once a person who takes care of the Monsters as their Advisors. 

Until when the human has to go to the bathroom for toilet break, he felt the surge on his powers again as his hollow socket continued to glow. He clutch his skull to concentrate on himself but it is no use, both of his eye socket continue to glow green light and snarl. He pick up his scent until he found something in the house.

Meanwhile (y/n) finish her business immediately wash her hands remember what her mother taught when she was alive. She get down from her chair and begin to unlock the bathroom door to B eager want to know what happens next. 

When she open the door she the one person she didn't expect it.

Swapfell

"Hello, my dear~. Did you miss me?" he said with a sinister smile on his bony face.

"Oh! Hi, Swapfell! It good to see you!" 

The innocent girl smile brightly as she hug his knee for comfort. She did not know his true intention (yet), but she was glad he was alright. Swapfell look at the human shock never expect this from her, he was thinking she would scare and hate him for what he done. 

Perhaps this would be useful for his advantage.

He hug her back already missing her warm embrace as he sigh feeling somewhat relaxing. 

"So...where is the rest of the 'uncles'?" he ask despite knowing they are not here.

"OH! They went out for training. But i'm alone with B, i'll go and tell-" he cut of her words as he clam her smol mouth with hit hole hand.

"Shh.....not yet. I want it to be a surprise! Just be quiet and-"

_CRACK!_

They both jolt hearing something break from downstairs. They look at each other silently asking what is it with their eyes.

_BA-DUMP! CRACK!_

The sound getting louder and aggressive which makes the poor girl scared. But Swapfell hush her gently as he place his phalanges on her hair to sooth her. He sent a wave of small magic to make her feel sleepy until it take one second that she fall asleep in his arms.

He carried her on one arm as he descended downstairs to see what actually is going on. And lo behold saw B figure who was once a shy gentlemen turn into some kind of a ferocious monster. 

The Blind monster turns it view at Swapfell as his tongue lash out to catch his scent.....including (y/n) in his arms. The monster B snarl at him feeling somewhat angry for stealing 'his child'. 

But it doesn't scare Swapfell at all. Instead he felt amused seeing the blind monster like this.

"Oh, so this is what B secret is~ I wonder what else any more secret once i bring you to my lab to experiment~"

B did not waste as he pound Swapfell in the air as the mad scientist toss the unconscious girl on the nearby couch before she get hurt. B push him on the ground but Swapfell use his bone from the ground to knock B off. 

Swapfell run around the kitchen table as B chase him while smashing other plates and pots. The mad scientist had to lure B outside the house if he need to defeat him with open spaces. He teleport outside as B smash the kitchen window from the inside to chase him without thinking.

"C'mon, B~ Come quietly so i test run with you. I'll even bring the girl for company....that is if she could be extra for my latest experiment~" he beckon him which makes him snarl even more.

B charge him again with his big fang.

(Y/n) wake up slowly hearing somewhat breaking sound. She rub her eyes until she heard something from outside. She look around seeing the house is completely mess and destroy. including the plates, Swap would not be happy.

Then she another noise from outside again except mush louder. She ran to the door open it and watch both Skeleton fight with somewhat new to her. She never see B like that except the part where he hiss her that makes her cry. 

Swapfell look tired and injured but not giving up. In fact, he look like his having fun that crazy smile on his face. This terrified her. Until the mad scientist behind him notice her standing next to the side of the house, he smile at her which makes her feel uneasy.

Suddenly she feel her chest tight sensation like that time as he pull her soul to him and hold her in place showing the monster B.

"Looky here, (y/n) is here~ If your not make things easy for me, perhaps you will need her as her chew toy." 

"Swap-pfell....your...hurting-g...me-e" she pleaded him feeling the chest and her arm hold tighter than before.

Why would he do this? She thought he is a good person. Why would he hurt her like this?

B look at her position with an unpleasing look as he roar at him makes her even more scared. She doesn't want to cry, but a small sob escape her mouth that can be heard both the skeleton monster.

"Aww......don't cry, my dear~" he kissed her head for comfort.

"Soon it will be over soon~"

B snarl for liking in this situation until he run away with four legs away from Swapfell and (y/n). Swapfell look at him puzzled while still holding the girl with his Blue Attack. He look around to see where B is but he anywhere. 

He walk around the house quietly as he closed the girl sobbing with his other hand. He failed to spot that animalistic monster in sight. 

Until B attack from above manage to let the small human go as she landed harshly on the ground. ( Y/n) never felt this scared and pain on her life while she couldn't help but watch both Skeleton wrestle each other as B manage to bite him on his arm.

Swapfell shriek in pain while (y/n) gasp in sight. Swapfell tried to get him off but his iron grip makes him more painful and suddenly felt weaker. 

"P-poison?.." Swapfell whisper slowly loose conscious.

Seeing this fill her sorrow as she couldn't take anymore. She get up despite the pain yet determine to stop this.

"Uncle B! Please stop this! Don't hurt each other again. Please......." 

B stop what he was doing as he spot her standing in front of his view. He let him go as he pluck out his fang from his wound. He snarl at her as he hunch on four leg to her view. 

She felt so scared as her knee is shaken. She shake even more as B flick his long green tongue at her while circling around her to study more. But she remember that it not his fault since the first time he hiss at her mistake. So she held her bravery as she took a courage to stop her shake and look at him in the eye.

"Please Uncle B, It's me. I know you never hurt me. You didn't know. I forgive you.."

She raise her small hand at his face which makes him hiss her. But she held whatever bravery she hold as she still raise her hand trying to touch his bony face. He look at it slowly he lean to her touch while purring with content.

This brought a smile on her wet chubby face. 

B brought himself closer as he lick her tears away his long green tongue. She giggle at this feeling rather ticklish like a cat grooming his own kitten. She look at where Swapfell lay turn out to be nothing as few drop of orange and blue blood laying on the void less floor. 

She look around hoping to spot him but he's gone....again. She hope he's alright.

Suddenly she felt herself being pick up by B teeth at the back of her shirt. He lift her up in the air like as if he's carrying his cub from the lion king. This makes her feel weird.

"Hey! P-put me down!" she cried as she wriggle her arms and legs but he won't pry off.

He just huff as he strode back into the house and started laying on the living room floor in front of the couch. He curl her around protectively while hugging her tiny form. She wants to get off but that makes him tighter. She huff unease of this situation but felt she can't do anything much.

The moment B purring comfort her, her eyes felt droopy after many turmoil event happen to her. She felt it's okay to take a short nap with him.

But that moment came crashing their slumber when an angry and surprise shouts fill the whole house.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN!?" 

"WHAT HAPPEN TO THE KITCHEN?!" 

Both the girl and B wake up feeling rather annoy with all these commotion. As both of them awake, the rest of the Gang look at them with question, surprise, and worry?

Oh yes, (y/n) got a bit injured from Swapfell's grip and the crash landing from B impact. 

While the Gang clean up the mess, (Y/n) told the whole stories of what happen while they were gone. B can't explain it because he didn't remembered much. At least Wing ding heal her injuries with his green magic. She thank him with a smile on her face makes the youngest Gaster blush with yellow hue on his cheek. 

Hearing another event happen from Swapfell many of the Gaster felt a bit serious about this situation. They decided to tell her about his true intention toward her. They all expect her to understand why he couldn't be trusted or safe to be with him, but (Y/n) still want to give him a chance. She felt she was braver than before.

Braver or not, they can't risk it. From then on, she will have to sleep with any Gaster depend on her choice, she can't sleep alone. 

By this she felt a bit sad nevertheless she agreed. While everyone is getting ready for bed, (y/n) already tuck herself and close her eyes. Before she could sleep, she heard whispers as they tried to speak quietly without waking her.

"B, your feral instinct took over again. You nearly endanger (y/n) this time. This secret is too dangerous to keep." Swap hush voice can be heard on her right side of the bed.

"I know. But i handle it find. I protect her from him. Don't worry... i know what i'm doing. Please don't tell anyone about this, please....." B pleaded voice can be heard.

A quiet moment fill the room until Swap answer 'ok' or 'fine' something like that.

Then she felt both pressure laying on both her side of the bed. She still close her eyes pretend to be asleep. 

Hearing couldn't help but remember from one of B's stories. She really glad him having a son. He won't be lonely when he get's back. 


	11. (Y/n) Extra

(Y/n) POV

I hum whatever song i like to make while drawing another piece of paper about my time in this house. Oh! And the Uncle's. Many things happens since i fell into this new dark world and i wish everything will be ok just like Swap says.

Especially Swapfell...... i don't know why he want to be mean. When every time i look at him in the eye, he seems like he doesn't know what to do just want to be mean. Everyone told me not to go near him ever again.

But after that happens between me and B, i'd still believe he gets a second chance.

Anyway i just finish my new drawing about me and B. I stash it with the rest of my drawing on the bed table so i won't loose it. And now i don't know what to do.....

"(Y/n)! We need you in the lab!"

Until now.

I ran from my bedroom to chase Stars voice calling from outside the room. Normally Swap would be calling the most or Fell call me just to find the TV remote which makes me giggle. But this is once in a lifetime Stars or any Uncle called me just for something. 

Stars and Wing lab is upstairs which i have to climb even more than 1st floor. I climb without thinking until i knock on the door for them to open for me cause i'm still short (C'MON!). The door open reveal to be Wing ding who looks tired while his eye kept seeing his notes. I went inside as he close the door gently as Stars who sits on the chair writing something until he realize i'm here as he turn his view to look at me.

"(Y/n), we need a favor from you. We are hoping we could do an experiment on you if you don't mind."

"What is.....experiment?" i don't know what that is.

"Experiment means we're going to test you. But don't worry, it won't a bit." Wing ding said as he walk towards the other table with lots of glass with colorful water (test tube with colorful liquid)

"Okay!" i answered with no hesitation.

Both of Uncle look at each other until they look at me again. I don't know why they did that but maybe they are not sure? Stars carried me and place me on the big chair (like the one from the dentist chair) and start checking on me like real doctor.

They check my eye, my tongue, and squishing my arm while Wing pump something to make it tighter (blood pressure). After that, Wing was about to use a needle that makes me scared (syringe) until Stars told him something that makes him put that thing away.

Then Stars walk to me with some strange water color and told me to drink it. I drink it without thinking it until it finish. It taste weird like i tried to eat black licorice. The weirdest thing is the way both of them look at me. It kinda creep me out.

"How are you feeling, (y/n)? Are you hurt?" Wing ask me.

I feel fine. I don't know why........

**I black out**

I open my eye feeling weirder than before. I couldn't see it much until i could see very clear. I can see Wing and Stars seem to argue about something until i groan from sleepiness. Then they both stop talking knowing i'm awake while rubbing my eyes.

After i rub my eye from being sleepy, i saw my hand is not skin or nails. They look like skeleton! And so does my arm! And my feet! They all bone skeleton body! I place my hands to feel my face is rough and i can feel my teeth! And my hair........I DONT HAVE HAIR!! DX

I scream a little that makes them tense until they calm me down. I started sniff feeling so sad that i don't have hair! Why........

The sound of many footstep came from downstairs until the door open reveal an angry Fell started to ask 'What's' until he saw me with a shock face. Then came Swap and B from behind him. Like Fell, Swap became shock but B just ask 'what happen?'.

**Few explanations later**

I just sit on the table still looking at all the Uncles talking and a bit arguing about me. I look at myself in the mirror that i became like them, a skeleton. I know it's awesome but no hair is definitely not awesome :,[ 

But i feel so lighter like i'm not heavy much like i use to be. And my finger look so cool as they move like in the movie Disney i use to watch. **The nightmare before Christmas!**

"So how long till she became like this?" ask Fell while playing with his toothpick. 

"Since she took a small dose, she might turn back around 6 hours. She'll be back into her human self again." Wing ding explain while writing his notes.

"What about her soul? If she turn into a skeleton monster, will her soul turns too?" ask B feeling curious about me.

"Her soul is still human and that was the reason her condition won't last long." Stars answer him calmly.

"Wait? If i'm a skeleton...does that mean i get to have cool powers?!" I ask them feeling excited of having cool powers like them!

But my excitement turn down after all the Uncles laugh at me. This makes me frown as i don't get it why.

"Oh, (y/n) dear. I don't think you will have powers just because you turn into a skeleton. Your soul still a human not monsters. So your still a normal girl." Wing told me while giggle a little.

I pout feeling sad i have no powers and no hair.....

They all see me this makes them feel sad and guilty.

"We're sorry, sweetie. Having powers can be difficult and dangerous. But on the bright side, you look adorable!" Swap told me while giving me a hug.

I smile while hugging him back. Then he carried me on one arm.

"Let's go downstairs and watch TV!"

Swap carry me all the way downstairs as he set me on the couch as Fell and B join in. Wing was about to sneak back into the lab but Stars manage to stop him by dragging him. I could hear him complaining from downstairs.

While Fell tried to flip the channel with the remote, i couldn't stop staring at my bony hand. the way it move like i normally do feel intrigued. This makes Fell look at me weird.

"Hey, kid. Why u look at your phalanges that way?" he ask me.

"Phalanges? What is that?" i ask him don't know what he means.

"Phalanges is actually a bony finger like yours and ours. See." B explain while showing his.

"Oooh......... Actually it looks cool." i answer the truth that makes both B and Fell look at me raising his bony eyebrows.

Fell just shrug continue watching the tv. It wasn't long till Swap called us lunch as i get up from the couch running towards the kitchen. I immediately climb on the chair feeling much easier than before. Maybe being a skeleton wasn't so bad after all. 

Feeling bored i get up from the couch and start doing a front flip like in the action movie. I place both my skeleton hand on the ground and lift both my feet in the air. Keeping my body straight in upside down until my leg started to fall forward as my body bent as my feet touch the ground. Both my hands still on the ground to support my bony body as it become like a bridge. 

Swap who had just finish washing the dishes came to the living and saw what i did and he look at me with Sparkly eye socket. 

"(Y/n), what in the underground are you doing?" he ask me.

"Um.....nothing?" i said this trying to get up but its getting harder to push myself.

Fell who just put his remote down turn his view from the TV to me........ still became a bridge. Oh no......i think im stuck. I tried harder to push my body back but im still became a bridge. I took a deep breath and push my hands from the floor with all my might until i finally get up from the floor but my body became unbalanced till i land on someones lap.

I look up to see Swap who just kneel down on the floor to my height. He look at me question while smiling. I just giggle trying to be cute. Suddenly he look sad after i did that. Huh!? What did i do to make him upset? I hug him feeling bad for making him sad.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." I said while bury my bony face in front of his shirt.

He look at me surprise for a sec until he calmly smile while hugging me back. Normally he hug me tight but this one is too .......... tender. Is something wrong with him?

"Oh, sweetie. Its not your fault. It just that i miss my sons. The sometimes look like you when they were playing themselves or goofing off when every time i left them alone. Try to be careful, alright?" He lift my chin to look at him as he said this.

"Ok!" i smile at him.

Before i walk towards the couch where B sits, i feel very whoozy....... and sleepy......

**I black out**

(Normal POV)

"(Y/n)!" cries Swap as he manage to catch the small skeleton before she hit the ground. 

Swap voice can be heard in the entire house as every Gaster rush to where Swap and (y/n) is. They circled around the girl asking question about 'what happen' or 'is she alright' until they saw something on her chest. They felt something from her soul.

Wing left eye socket blaze with magic as he lift her soul pulse brightly as her whole body change. From her chest to the entire body as magic glow turn the girls body back into her human self. They all knew the transformation didn't last long but they couldn't help but be amaze the way she transform back.

(Y/n) face shift as she open her eyes to see all Gaster's look at her with curious and worry. She felt kinda awkward.

"Uh......" she did not know what to say.

"Are you alright?" B ask her.

"I'm......okay....but why is ever-"

She stop talking as she saw her small hands that is now skin and nails with surprise look. She look at her self feeling glad she got back to her old self.

"I'm back?! YAY!" she jump in joy pumping both her small arms in the air.

"And that's not the best part!" she added that gain everyone's attention.

"What?" Star ask amused to see her happy.

"I got my hair back! YES!!!" 

Hearing this make some of them sweat drop while some of them just giggle. Of course ....... she would be happy about that.

"And i thought you like being a skeleton." said Fell as he cross his bony arms.

"Did she now? Perhaps we should make another dose that makes her permanent skeleton from now on. Wouldn't that be a great idea?" Wing add this thinking it a good idea.

"NO!" (Y/n) cried as she held her precious lock with both of her arms afraid she would loose it........ again.

The little girl stop holding her head protectively after she heard all of them laugh. She realize she got trick as her face puff in anger. But in a cute way. So the rest of the day gone smoothly like before. 

Yet none of them realize someone is spying all of them from the nearby window from outside the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! This is another latest chapter again i'm sorry for the delay. Trying to make money online for paying the bills.
> 
> Anywho, i need every readers opinion about adding a new Gaster in the next chapter series and i have few Gasters in mind.
> 
> X-Tale Gaster
> 
> Blizzardtale Gaster
> 
> or any Gaster that anyone can suggest.
> 
> Just answer in the comment and i will immediately discuss about it.
> 
> Anyway thank you so much for liking it and i'll be looking forward to comment section on this chapter.
> 
> BYE ;D !!!


	12. Overwrite (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JENG JENG JENG!  
> X!tale Gaster is voted number one from the wattpad!  
> Enjoy the new chapter where he terrorize the poor human girl.

X-tale Gaster have been watching Cross Sans and Chara trying to gain trust with his trusted friend, ink sans. But before Underverse happens, he also managed to view another interesting event while his personal assistant, Alphys, who manage to care for him while he was still unstable state.

Until when he managed to gain whole after he finally gets half of his soul, he continued to watch the one type of event he couldn't ignore.

He saw one type of void that shows 5 or 6 alternate Gaster (himself) had interact with one small human girl. He has watch many small human children around the age 10 or 12 yet he was surprised the girl is barely 5 who survived from whatever happens to her.

And felt intrigued.

"Interesting..... Very interesting. " he said after he just witnessed the small human change back to her normal self. Perhaps he should test her to make things more...... Interesting.

**Meanwhile in the void**

When every Gaster ready for bed, (y/n) yawn as she jump from the couch after finish playing mario bros with Fell (LOL) ready for bed.

And this time she is brave enough to sleep on her own. She even bring a small frying pan to defend herself incase Swapfell came to her again despite she didn't wanna hurt him.

But ALL the uncles insisted.

She climb on the bed immediately tuck herself with a bed cover. Feeling kinda miss the warm from Swap and B companion with her yet she knew she'd not a baby anymore.

Like she says, she's a big girl now.

She close her eyes as sleep took over her.

She open her eyes feeling rather unusual today. Like the feeling of being watched. Just like the time she was alone in her room after Swapfell incident.

But this time she's not afraid. After what happened to B, she's tired of being afraid. She needs to be brave for herself.

"Hello......? " her call became an echo.

But nobody answer. She tried it again.

"Is anybody here?........ Hello....... "

She waited someone's reply.

But nothing.

She frowned at this while her eyes focused of this strange place. Instead of the dark abyss void, this place is all white! Nothing but white world that is so empty like the world she is right now.

Before she could walk away, she spot one lone figure standing not to far from her. She narrowed her eyes to focus on this figure without moving too close. The figure look like Gaster....... but a little more......scary. She knows Fell and Swapfell are scarier than the rest of the Uncle's. Yet this one is more sinister.

She gulp as she dared to step closer to meet this figure. Baby steps. She walk until she is exactly in front of him as the figure who has been staring at her as she move closer. And here she is. Standing in front of the figure who is very tall like Stars but he seems to be floating without legs?!

"Um.........." she only said this feeling unsure about this new Gaster.

Suddenly a purple button appear in front of him. She couldn't read it since it's too high above her small height and probably hasn't learn to read yet.

She watch as his long bony finger press lightly on that purple button.

_Click_

At that moment, everything became dark like the void.

She blink herself feeling unsure of what just happen back there. Especially that Monster. She is standing in a familiar void as she spot the house that she is currently staying. She felt confused of how she was standing outside in a first place.

Without thinking she run back to the house before the anomaly spot her like the first time she fell here. She ran until she stop in front of the door to knock. She wish she was tall already to reach the doorknob. Before she knock, her tiny fist phase through the wooden door.

She look surprise as she pull back her hand while staring. She stood for a second until she just walk in feeling nothing of a sort. But it was fun! So she ran back and forth feeling her childish nature took over as she walk through any wall or door while giggling. 

Until she smell something nice as she walk back inside and saw 3 Uncle's doing the same routine like always. B sitting on the couch, Fell flicker the channel with a tv remote in his bony hands, and swap cooking something for lunch or dinner.... still not sure.

"Hi, everyone!" she wave happily as she announced.

But they didn't seem to hear her, not even B! She call again but a little louder. And they didn't hear her again. Tired of being ignore, she walk toward Fell and B as she raise her hand to touch their pants.

And her hand phase through.

Her eyes wide open seeing her hand can't touch them......... and she felt nothing! She tried to call them as she climb on the couch for attention instead she phase through their bony. They can't hear her or can't be touch! What's happening?! She tried Swap instead as she jump down from the couch and ran to the kitchen.

"Swap! Swap! Uncle Swap! Can you hear me? Please......"

The little human girl called again only a little louder as she tried tugging his apron that long enough for her to reach. But she phase through again. She felt like a ghost who cannot see or touch.... and also can't hear. Normally she find interesting after watching that Tim Burton movie with the Uncles, but not like this!

"What's going on?! Why can't i.........." she said herself as she started sniffing while whimper in sadness.

Does this mean she's a ghost? Is it also mean she's dead!? No no no no no! All this question at her 5 year old mind making her feel sad and scared.

"Okay! Food's ready!" Swap called everyone as she heard B and Fell get up from the couch and walk towards the kitchen.

She watch as they started to sit and chat whatever they talk like always. Not long after, Stars and Wing Ding came to the kitchen to join in. But something is missing, where is her chair? Didn't they know she was here?

"So what should we do today?" ask Swap as everyone eating.

"Dunno'. We haven't been seeing anything interesting since we fell in this void." Fell shrug at Swap question boringly.

"Other than Swapfell, nothing is new. Just a few Anomaly came attacking sometimes." Wing ding pointed out as he yawn from doing full time work in the lab.

"I told you to get some sleep." Stars reassured the young scientist as always.

As always Wing ding does not listen despite he said 'i'm fine'.

"But you know, if we Gaster's fell down here. What other creature fell in here maybe another monster or perhaps a human?" Swap ask again.

Every Gaster's eye socket black including B.

"Why would you ask that? The last thing we wanted is a human to come staying in the void with us and there is not a single one we spot since we came here." Fell look annoyed at Swap who just raise his hand defensively.

Wait, what!? (Y/n) thought this after hearing just now.

"I'm just saying what if it might happen. I mean who knows. It might came here by accident like us and maybe not all them are cruel."

"Swap, please. The last thing we want is another victim stranded in this void with us." Wing ding place his bony hole hand in front of his face.

"At least you all get to see or meet a human. I always want to see even just once what humans are. I studied about it and they are complicated creatures." Stars said it with feeling enthusiastic like Swap.

"What about you B? What do you think about human?" Swap ask the blind monster who has been silent for so long.

B silent for a while which gave a heavy atmosphere and this make the invincible girl shivers. She even let out her small whimper since nobody can hear her.

"Like Stars said, they are complicated creatures." he simply said this as he resume eating.

Everyone heard this also felt the sudden chill as they all resume eating. Fell just hum while he munch on his food.

For (y/n) she felt confused. Why did they say things like that? It's like as if she never came here before. She remembered her best drawing for her uncles when Swap place them on the fringe with magnets are not there at all! Where is her drawing? Don't they like her anymore.....

Wait! Her teddy! She ran upstairs to see if her only teddy bear is still on her bed in her bedroom. She just went through her door and her face gone horror.

There is no bed just an extra box and items which left in this room. She frantic search for her teddy. It can't be gone! IT WAS THE ONLY THING HER PARENTS GAVE BEFORE THEY DIED!

And she didn't find it at all.

She huff catching her breath until she slid on the floor as she felt her eyes watered. her tears roll down her chubby cheek and let out her cries that she have never held before.

Being invincible, no one can hear her wail.

Being intangible, no one can comfort her.

And never knowing she's here,

she is truly alone.

The little girl hug her knees as tears wet her legs. She didn't care. She just want to wake up this weird yet horrible nightmare. She thought she have someone to care for her........or someone to love her. And someone who doesn't leave her again.

Why does this happen to her?

Why can't she be a simple girl with back home but with mommy and daddy?

She finally met these nice monster's who cared about her and now she lost them.

What is going on?!  
  
  
  


**"Hey, are you ok?"**

(Y/n) stop crying after hearing someone called without recognize. Desperately, she turn her view to look behind her was never the person she expected.

A small human girl like her but a little taller than her. Maybe she is few years older like a big kids. But her whole body is grey with no colors. And her eyes are all black.

"Who......who are you?" she ask while wiping her tears with her shirt.

**"Don't be scared. I'm Core!Frisk. And i am here to help you."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anywho, i like to thank all the reader who mostly choose x-tale Gaster. And somehow i felt guilty for hurting our poor reader like this. 😅
> 
> I'm going to make part 2 but a lot slower since i still need to make money. Sorry...
> 
> But i will be 100% appreciated if anyone want to support me, you can buy me a coffee from this link below. 🙂
> 
> http://ko-fi.com/niharafroon
> 
> For now, have a wonderful day fellow readers! 😃


	13. Overwrite (part 2)

Standing in front of a crying girl never expect to meet another human like her. But she looks different and somehow she feel different. Her eyes reminded of one of the Gaster who's eye socket goes black whenever they mood's are down.

For a young girl of her age, she probably knew this girl is not entirely human anymore.

"You don't have to be scared. I'm here to help you." she said with a calm smile.

(Y/n) wipe her tears and snot with her sleeve again as she get up from the floor.

"How? Will you help me wake up from this nightmare?" the five year old girl ask hoping she would answer 'yes'.

"This is no nightmare, and this is no dream. This is another reality where you have been overwrite."

"Over....write?" (Y/n) didn't know what it means.

"It means someone else have wipe your existence from your fellow Gaster. But i will show you the others who is constantly more suffer than you are now."

Core!Frisk offer her hand for (Y/n) to take. The five year old look at her grey hand than at her Grey scale features thinking should she trust her? Then again the Gaster doesn't even know her or she existed.

So, she take it. She took her hand the moment they both disappear from this void house.

The human girl blink when she and Core!frisk came to a white blank world. She instantly remembered when she met a weird scary looking Gaster without the legs (X!tale Gaster). But this place she could see many Skeleton monster, creatures, even human kids like her or Core!frisk. And the first group who just finish their chatting turn their heads looking at them both.

"Oh! Frisk! There you are. Where have you been? And who's this?"

One of the Skeleton who almost look like Gaster but he is shorter around their height and a chubby smiley cheek? And he only wear a blue hoodie and a basket ball shorts.

(Y/n) began to hide behind Core feeling nervous and shy meeting new stranger. Frisk just smile knowing shes younger than any AU kids age. The skeleton understand the situation so he waited.

"I just came to help this poor girl. She got wipe from her existence from where she come from." Core explained while still holding her small hand for comfort.

"Gee....that sad.... at least she's not the only one. I hope you will feel right at home, kid. How about i introduce my friends and maybe do something that can cheer you up." said the chubby skeleton who gestured (Y/n) to follow him.

(Y/n) doesn't know what to do as she turn her view at Core!frisk who gestured her to follow the skeleton knowing she trust him with her. With little hesitation the human girl follow him shuffle her shoes first then walk a bit faster until she met with a small group of people.....or monsters.

The chubby skeleton name is Sans but since his Au is no longer exist, he stay in this Omega Timeline with the rest of the monster or humans from different Au. And it all thanks to Core!frisk. Without her, they are more than homeless, but clearly lost whatever hope to find peace in loneliness.

The little girl wish she had her teddy before she lost it completely so she can clutch it to make herself feel better. But she can only hold the hem of her t-shirt since it the only thing she can hold.

The small group introduce themself to her. Some name Papyrus, other name Undyne, Alphys, naptablook, frisk, chara, etc.

At first she was confused but in time she knows the differences. Just like how she live with the Gaster Gang in the void. Gasters.......

Thinking about it makes her feel sad. But her new friends cheer her up with games, toys, magic trick despite real magic. And it did get her distracted from sadness.

But she still miss them.......

She didn't know how long she came to this Omega timeline but no matter the safety, she still long to want to come back to them. The Gaster's may try to find their way back home but she consider them like family.

And she cannot wait anymore.

She went away from the group she knew cause they will distract her with whatever temptations she couldn't ignore. Everytime she talk about the Gaster's, they surely just change the subject and do something other than what she need.

She walk.......and walk......and walk......further from the group and everyone. Hoping not anyone stop her. The more she walk faster, sprinting to running, she felt a slight determination to fix this mess and go home to her Gaster's.

She run so far she didn't to look back knowing it would stop her from going. The little girl soon felt tired for how long she run until she saw many blue strings hanging anywhere in this white world.

The girl stare at it as some hang objects that looks like red hearts. While some of the objects hang dolls that look like Sans. And the rest of the dolls that look like Sans but different clothes and smile.

**"Grrr.....Stupid...Gah!"**

The 5 year old stop staring as she heard a frustrated grunt making her look at the source of the voice.

Her eyes wide open and curious to see another Sans but his bone is black and the clothes his wearing is black, red, blue, and yellow. It's like a darker version Sans. She never seen a black bone skeleton before...

And the way he struggle is the pink strings covered him unable to escape from it. She can see that the more he struggle the more frustrated he is as he started to glitch.

The black skeleton stop struggling when his weird eye saw her.

They both froze for like 10 seconds until he spoke first.

**"Great! Another Glitch! Well don't just stand there! Help me!"** he shout rudely to the girl.

(Y/n) flinch at his horrible tone (not to mention the static one) couldn't help but tremble in tears.

**"Oh! Great! F$#king fantastic! Your gonna cry. Go ahead and cry as i'm about to kill you when i-"**

"Waaahhh *sniff* aaahhhh!"

The poor girl cry from that rude glitch skeleton's remark making him glitch from her crying. The black skeleton groan suffering from her loud wailing until he couldn't take it anymore.

**"Alright! Alright! Shut up, already! Please!"** the black skeleton pleaded the girl to stop crying and she did stop but sniffle as her snot leaking from her nose.

**"Sigh.....Look, i'm sorry for making you cry but i have a rough day and this stupid string wouldn't budged. Can you please help me untie it?"**

(Y/n) wipe her snot with her sleeve shirt as she started focus on what he means. Sure he is bad to make her cry but he is in trouble and uncomfortable.

Should she help him?

Yes, she should.

The five year old walk towards him without hesitations as she started untangle the pink strings off him. At first the black skeleton started to back away a little as his body started to glitch even more from the moment she touch his jacket, but he immediately stop himself because despite he has **Haphephobia** he needs help.

And he felt humiliated asking a small kid for help.

He watch as the girl seems to have trouble untangle the strings for him but it wasn't long till she manages to get the hang of it as the strings around him getting loose. Around 2 min the skeleton is free.

(Y/n) couldn't help but feel proud of herself as she smile happily to him. The black skeleton brush himself clean then he turn his weird eye socket at her with a crazy look.

The poor girl didn't know what happens as he suddenly summon his blue strings at her, wrapping her whole body hanging above few feet from the ground to his eye level. She whimper in fright feeling the strings constricted her small body.

Why did he hurt her like this? What did i do? Her thought fill with this questions while she tried untangle the strings herself. But it was pointless. And this make the skeleton laughing even the horrible static noise makes things worse.

**"Stupid human. Do you really think i let you go even after you help me? Well, i should thank you for that. As a thank, i will kill you without making any pain."**

The girl whimper feeling very scared to see the side of him and whats worse is that he summon that huge black dragon head creature just like Fell only is black and is full of ERROR like him. She could see the white blast ready to formed aiming at her.

Is this the end of our lovely reader?

Despite her situation, she calm herself as she accept her defeat. Her tears roll down her chubby cheek thinking the time she want to be with the Gasters so badly yet her she is, going to die without them knowing........at all.

She close her eyes ready to accept her fate as she heard the dragon blast towards her.

And she feel............

nothing.

She felt nothing?! What happen? Is she dead? Is she finally meet mom and dad?

She open her eyes saw something she never expect. A shield block in front of her view protecting her from the blast. The shield is like round and it has a magic written on it! (Just like Doctor Strange magic shield!).

**"What the?! How did y-ACCK!"**

His words cut off when a certain someone hit him in front of him. He try to look around but he couldn't see who. Even (Y/n) cannot see not only because of the shield as it disintegrated to thin air, but the savior seems invisible.

The black skeleton let out a horrible static noise in frustrations feeling irritating right now. He didn't care anymore as he summon more blaster circle around him protectively as they face only outside. Including the girl.

She brace herself as she close her eyes again but this time she felt herself free from the strings then she felt someone carried her as the blaster blast the entire white void.

Everything is silence after the blast. The blasters disappeared while the glitchy skeleton stood alone in the white void.

Wait, alone? He look at where the girl is thinking she would be dust by now and leave her soul behind. But she is not here.......at all.

**"RAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"** the skeleton cried in frustration fill the white void with nothing but his strings.

_**Meanwhile from where our readers is** _

(Y/N) felt she and her mysterious savior teleport them in someplace.........or some world knowing that crazy skeleton is not with them. She finally open her eyes as she look up at her hero. Her eyes wide open immediately know who that is.

It's another GASTER! But this one is different. This one look like Stars except he doesn't have a crack like every Gaster but he is a bit taller than Stars. And the Hole on his hand is even more difference, it shape just like a compas. He put her down on the ground while her eyes never leave his features.

His inner shirt is black but white stripe, black pants and shoes, and the coat is unexpected. His coat is black but is shows a galaxy similar to Stars robe but this one is more realistic. And his smile is as calm as Stars as well.

She wonder if this is Stars long lost twin brother?

**"Are you alright? You almost got kill by Error Sans. Luckily, i manage to save you by brought you here."** he ask the girl with a calm tone while checking her small body to see if she is injured.

The girl didn't say anything but kept staring at this Gaster. Yet without reasons her eyes started to form tears immediately tackled him with a hug. This Gaster felt surprise but he return it wrapping his arms around her while comforting with sweet words.

(Y/n) cried not in fear but really miss the feeling of this comfort from her parents and any other Gasters before this happen. She really wish she could wake up from this weird nightmare. Wishing she was back in that void where she can be seen and feel by them like normal days since she fell in.

But here she was, lost, scared, unsure, and wanted to go home so badly. And her home is with the Gasters.

This Gaster caress her hair to calm her down until he heard her sniffle meaning her crying is stop.

**"Is alright, I'm here. I'm making sure no one is hurting you. And i know who you are actually."**

This makes the girl look at him despite she covered with her own tears. He just smile as he handed her his napkin to blow her nose. She did as she was told then he throw it away without care where they are.

**"I saw you during my time in the void. I didn't get to meet the others cause despite i'm a Gaster, i cannot be seen or touch which i do not know why. Even when the time you fell into the void, you couldn't see or feel me as well. But i enjoy watching how you interact with my alternated self."** He smiled warmly as both him and her sit on the ground just to rest and hear his story.

**"And the way you interact with them is really amazing....reminded of my two daughters, Nico and Opal. They are humans like you except i grant them with powers. Now they probably tried so hard to get me back to them. I too....tried to get back to my AU but despite my power to CREATE or ERASE, i still couldn't go back.....so i'm stuck in the void blending like the dark abyss."**

He look down on the ground thinking his adopted daughters of how he miss them. The feeling of hugging them both when he adopt them and brought to their faces......including his. His thought were cut off when a small pair of arms around his waist. He look down to see the girl hugging him with a sad and understanding look on her face.

"I'm so sorry. I know how you feel.......i lost my parents from the plane and i miss them. I want to be a good girl so i could go to heaven and be with them. But i.........don't know if i could." she clutch his stary jacket tight in her tiny fist.

"When i met all the uncles, i'm so happy but now......they can't see me and.....(sniff)....probably.....didn't care...." she began to cry again even though his star jacket doesn't get wet from it.

Gaster face became sad again as he return the hug again but this time he put her on his lap and whisper sweet reassuring words. He realize his not the only one who is left forgotten and unnoticed by many people. And he already knew this girl is even more unfortunate than him and the rest of his alternated self's. 

**"Shh....shh....(Y/n), sweetie. That's not true at all. They do care if they remembered. And i know how to fix it."**

The girl stop crying as she wipe her tears and snot with his another handkerchief.

"How?" she ask looking up at him.

**"Normally i could use my CREATE to go back where it once were but it will only make another monsters so that will disrupt the balance. My best options is to confront the one Gaster who can undo this, Xtale!Gaster."**

The does not understand what he means but she nod it anyway agreeing what he says.

**"For now we just need to get out this place."**

Hearing him say that makes her look around finally notice where exactly they are.

Its almost like the anti-void she'd been but this place feel more emptier than the normal void. She couldn't help but feel something darker in this place and it really creep her out. The girl began to shiver from discomfort as Gaster create a warm (f/c) Jacket for her to wear. The small human felt comfort as she thank him which make him smile looking down at her.

They walk together as she began to ask one thing.

"If your a Gaster, what should i called you?"

The tall skeleton monster froze after hearing her questions. He never thought about it not ever since he fell into the void and being invisible.

**"Truth to be told i was gonna use the name 'Galaxy' but one of the Gaster from Outertale already name himself 'Stars' so i decided not to. And since i am invisible to any monsters not only in the void but the anti-void, the Omega timelines, or any void world i travel. But i couldn't go to any Au otherwise i might corrupted the Data or severely causing a glitch to any timelines i've been to."**

(Y/n) still too young to understand what he said the last thing as she think of a good name for this Gaster. Since he can travel only any void world he goes or being invisible like he was a part of it.

"I've got it! I know what name i should give you!" she smiled triumph while jumping in joy.

**"Oh! Really?"** he said with amused.

"Yup! I think i'm naming you 'Void'!" she point at him with her tiny finger not the rude way but she felt like he deserved better.

His smile drop while showing her a question face to her.

**"Void? Why would you name me that?"**

"Because you can only travel through whatever the void world you travel and you are always there for me and all the Uncle's whatever happens. And it's really cool you have this power!" her eyes sparkled while saying this.

His face covered with purple hue with just like his eye socket only his color is a bit darker. Stars purple magic is a bit lighter tone so you can tell the differences. He slowly smile warmly at the child's cheerful self. He even remembered his adopted daughters saying the same thing from (Y/n) last sentence about his powers. They too were young back then. Now they are grown and trying to get their father home.

**"Thank you, (Y/n)"** he said it making the girl smile showing her small teeth. 

Both of their conversations cut short when suddenly they felt something is coming. Their view turn from each other to the front of seeing another skeleton standing right there. He look like Sans but he wore a big brown scarf and wearing many layers of cloth with a huge paintbrush behind his back. He has one big black paint stain on his right cheek bone........but his face held no expression.

The way he's staring at them...........or mostly her really creep the girl out. She stop herself from walking forward but take a few steps back. After encounter Error Sans, who knows what he will do.

Void!Gaster ready himself to face this type of Sans. He travel the doodle sphere during his free time when the black void became bored to him. That's how he knew about Inks Sans and the AU's.

But why is he here? Where is the Doodle Sphere?

(Y/n) kept her eyes on this Sans steady as she place both her hand on her chest from panicky. But no matter what, she couldn't help but feel afraid of him especially when he is still staring at her.

"You.........your the little girl my 'friend' have talk about......Perfect timing..." he said softly while keep staring at her.

His voice is soft normally no one can hear that well. But the empty world around makes his voice clear and echoed. Both (Y/n) and Void spot a piece of rip paper on the side of the floor. Many of the paper fabric got rip as they fall on to the ground. They follow where the pieces come from and surprise to see this.

The 5 year old doesn't understand what's going on but for Void he understood what those papers are. Ink is trying to bring them back but it's pointless. Universe may not be paper's or drawing but life's cannot revive this way.

The artist is truly broken.

**"(Y/n), keep your distance from him."** Void place his hole hand on her small shoulder hoping to protect her from him.

**_"Now why would she need to do that?"_ **

Both the girl and the invisible skeleton turn around to see Xtale!Gaster floating in this black sphere too. His face held a scary smile staring the girl..........and Void.

**_"You have to apologize from my friends behavior. He's a bit......upset that Error Sans destroy all of his Au's. He work so hard to keep them and now we are trying to bring it back."_ **

Suddenly they heard a slow footstep coming in their way as they turn to see Ink sans walking calmly towards them. Face still held poker.

**_"But this time we are going to add something new to every timelines. Someone special in every story. And someone.... So young."_ **

X-tale Gaster smile grew wide as he turn to look at the human girl fully. The girl tried to be brave and keep strong from her knee shake in fear. But the scary Gaster can see through it. 

And Void Gaster determined to protect her from the likes of them.

Xtale!Gaster made the first move as by summon many of his floating hands with spikes in its palm. Immediately they flew in high speed directly where Void!Gaster stand. Void try to dodge it as many flew past him.

But only one manage to to rip his left forearms Jacket just a little. And XGaster couldn't help but smile at succeeding.

Void create a barrier to protect the small girl and leave her standing alone helplessly. While Void is busy with XGaster, she felt and eerie feeling like something crawl on her back. She look back curiously and regret doing it.

Ink sans is standing a few inches from the barrier staring intensively at her. His face slowly smile warmly as he said,

"Don't be scared, kid. You'll get to have your own home, family, friends, heck you get to be the main character in every AU that we will recreate it. And all we need is OVERWRITE, CREATE, and YOU."

He started place both his skeleton hands on the side of the barrier facing her closely. (Y/n) face became scared while trembling, watching as Ink Sans face change into a horror one.

The human girl scream a little while placing both her arms around her head protectively. She can't go anywhere or anyway since the barrier keep her in place. Ink knew he can't break the shield with his paint magic so he keep banging the shield intensively like a maniac causing the poor kid to scream again.

And the more he bang, a crack began to form.

Feeling the barrier he made for the girl getting weaker, Void manage to distract XGaster by summon a flock of bats to block him from attacking. Even his spikes floating hands couldn't get away.

Void rush back to where the girl is and swat the soulless Sans far from her. He release the barrier since the damage is too much so he stand next to her ready to teleport out of this broken Sphere.

**_"You are not going anywhere!"_** Xtale!Gaster cried manage to destroy all the bats with OVERWRITE as they disappear from existent.

Ink Sans suddenly appear in front of XGaster looking down at the floating button.

**_"I will make sure you and the girl are mine!"_** XGaster ready to press the button while Ink doing nothing but watch.

Void!Gaster saw what he was going to do as he summon his own button appeared not only CREATE but also ERASE.

**"And i will make sure you won't!"** said Void with a growl under his voice.

He was about to ERASE XGaster and Ink but he sense someone attacking from 3'o-clock angle. He saw XTale!Undyne about to attack him with her Spear. So he was force to press CREATE while summon his own Blaster at both XG and Ink. Both XG and Ink knew this so they didn't get to press the button rather they teleport together away from the blast.

Void use CREATE as X!Undyne spear shot at him. The spear hit his chest making the fish monster smirk triumph. She walk closer to see her target who's body bend a different angle while the spear kept sticking in his body. She was about to get the girl who stand next to him unharmed, her smile turn downward. 

The spear did not hit Void body.......in fact, both Void and (Y/n) is just made of clay shape like their figure.

X!Undyne growl in frustrated as she look around in search for both of them until she felt herself being ERASE. She didn't get to say anything as she wipe from existence.

VoidGaster had use ERASE on XUndyne just now while the girl clutch his starry black jacket for comfort. He couldn't take his eye socket from his surrounding while his right arm hold her small body protectively. All he could see is empty sphere saw no sign of XGaster and Ink Sans.

Without realize, Ink is above using his huge Paint brush as he swipe his purple paint on them. He's attacking from above!

Luckily Void already sense it as he dodge from his paint holding (Y/n) protective. At the same time he summon his own Gaster blaster but much bigger than a normal blaster, blast it Ink from below while the artist in mid air.

While watching Ink get hit by his own Blaster, he forgotten that another Xmonster had grab him from behind with long mechanical arms. He look to see it's XTale!Mettaton trying to hold him captive.

Despite struggling he wouldn't let the poor girl go while she still being afraid.

**_"Tsk, tsk. I can see how stubborn you are when your trying so hard to protect the girl. Why can't you admit that i'm actually trying to help her. She lost her parents. No home to go to. And the Gasters from that void didn't remember her. So save the trouble by letting us take care of her. After all, she doesn't deserve all this."_ **

VoidGaster wanted to growl at him but he bit back hearing the small quiet sob from the 5 year old in his arm. He caress her head comfort not leaving his eye of his enemy.

**"Your right. She doesn't deserve all this. She's far too young for all this happening. But doesn't mean i will let you have her. I saw what you did to your children, and i am very disappointed. They have a chance to have a happy ending and you just took it away because you want something more."**

XTale!Gaster turn frown.

**"I can't blame you for being curious. Us Gaster knows how we are. But even we have the power to create something or someone doesn't mean we get to throw it away like that. You have been toying their lives so many times even most of them didn't know. Yet, you didn't held a single remorse of what you did."**

VoidGaster summon his sharp bones impale XMettaton from the ground, stabbing at his side making him let go. Void waste no time as he press his ERASE button to wipe the monster robot out of existent like Undyne.

XGaster face held firm studying his counterpart as his friend, Ink appear next to him as his appearance less damage from the blast. The artist face still emotionless as before.

**_"Of course i didn't regret of what i did. Because i already created the code for each of my followers while i alternate the timelines."_ **

He reveal many 'followers' appear before him even Undyne and Mettaton didn't get ERASE from existence.

**"And no matter how many times you ERASE, i'll still keep them safe with me." said XTale!Gaster with a smirk on his face.**

VoidGaster frown at this. No matter how much he could keep up, this is going no where at all. They won't let them go especially the girl in his arms. Now he's having a dilemma.

So what should he do?

He have no choice but to do this.............for (Y/n).

He summon his CREATE button, he press it and reveal the one thing that took all the monster by surprised.  
  
  
  
  
  


An OVERWRITE button his own!

Void OVERWRITE button is not purple but it's yellow color instead. He CREATE his own OVERWRITE which XTale!Gaster is not please..............at all.

**_"How?! HOW DARE YOU CREATE SOMETHING THAT IS MINE!!!!!!"_ **

XGaster roared at his causing his form a little more scarier than what he is. Void didn't even flinch but smile innocently at his counterpart and said,

**"I have my ways. And sorry not sorry."** he smiled showing his pearly white teeth as he press his OVERWRITE button.

Suddenly not only both he and the human disappeared from their spot, but the XTale!Monsters, Gaster and Ink Sans started to glitch as everything in this Broken Sphere also glitching. Everything around them and themselves are being Overwritten.

After 5 seconds of glitch, they are back from the time before their discover the small 5 year old girl...........

And they don't remembered what happen after that.

Meanwhile in another part of the void

VoidGaster and (Y/n) manage to escape from that place after he press his own OVERWRITE button. Both the human and monster look around in case if any unwanted enemy came to them without a warning. Seeing they are entirely alone, both of them couldn't help but sign in relieve.

**"Finally.....we'r..saf-UUGGGHHH"**

Void cried in pain as his own entire body started to glitch even his body is still transparent. He immediately let go of the small human even he didn't mean to drop her harshly. But he was afraid it might affected on her.

"Void! Are you okay? What's wrong?"

The little girl tried to touch him but he jerk away from her hands as he tried to stabilize himself.

**"I'm..Ugh..fine. The OVERWRITE taking toll on my physical form. Since my body is still transparent and still part of that black void, it's taking a lot of energy and magic from me. Not to mention my Atoms can't be adjusted to my body."** he explain as he start glitching again.

(Y/n) can't help but watch as his body started transparent even more like his going to disappeared......forever. In her mind, she think that everything this happens is her fault. She shouldn't left the Omega timeline, she should have accepted that place as her new home. If only she weren't so stubborn to leave that place and trying to find her way back to her Uncles, none of this would have happen.

The small human wanted to cry but she just curl he tiny hand into a fist and do the one thing she can do............called for help.

"Help! Anyone! Please! I need your help! Anyone, Please!" she cried as loud as she can while placing both her hand at each side of her mouth to make her voice louder.

She wait for an answer or anyone even monster would appeared for help.

But no one came.

And she didn't give up! She took a deep breath and called it again.

"Please! I need your help! We need your help! Anyone! Any Monster! Please! Please......"

Her voice getting tired from shouting as her sob taking over her. She look back at Void who is now on his knee trying to stabilize himself as his body still glitching. Seeing him like this makes her guilt even more. She was about to loose hope for saving this Gaster.

Until a footstep get their attention.

"Dear child, what seems to be troubling you?"

The small girl turn her view to the one who spoke to her in a gentle feminine voice. And again she didn't expect to see a beautiful women standing in front of her.

The girl is awe at her beauty so much she forgotten the situation she's in. Until void started glitching again which snap her trance.

"My friend Void, he's going to disappear. And i want to help him but i don't have any powers like everyone. And its my fault this happen. If i stay in that Omega timeline, none of this.... Even Void wouldn't be...like this..."

Her voice into a sob as more tears wet her chubby cheeks. She turn to Void who now on the floor trying to support himself.

"I'm so sorry... Void.. I'm... Very... Sorry.. " she apologized as her sob into a wail.

Both adults look at the girl with solemn expressions yet they didn't blame her for this happen.

In fact, things just happen.

"What is your name, child. " the women ask gently while bending down to her small frame.

"(Y/n)" she answered as she wipe her tears with a hanky that the woman gave her.

"Well, (Y/n). Since you wish you want to save Gaster, i might be able to help him. "

"How? "

"I can't cure him immediately but i can stabilize his codes and atoms so he didn't get perish."

The women use her magic to create something in her palm. She created a small necklace with an upside down heart. The heart is a white jewelry that seems to sparkle with few magic in it.

"This necklace has some of my magic that can cured his situation but he has to stay in this gem until he is whole and well enough to get out of this Amulet. But you must promise me one thing. " she ask in a serious tone.

The girl nod as she listen carefully.

"You must not let anyone have this amulet for not only it can cured Void condition but it also grant any powers and magic. For best advice, do not take off your amulet and do not tell anyone about this, understand? "

She felt worry as she think hard like what if she mess it up? How can she fix that situation? So she ask this question and she answered,

"Then if that case you will have to tell those who you need to rely the truth. But for now, please keep a secret and while Void is in this Amulet you have a few magic that can aid you on your journey. "

The women help put on the girls new necklace as she walk towards Void with a worry look. Without a warning, VoidGaster suddenly got suck into her Amulet.

(Y/n) look down at her necklace trying to see through the white gem but she couldn't spot him at all. But she can feel he's in there, resting to get better.

"Don't worry, Void. I'll protect you just like you protect me. I promise i will get everyone home. Including Swapfell."

The girl said to her amulet then she kiss it hoping to make him feel better. The woman smile seeing the child sweet personality.

"Wait! I forgot your name! " the five year old ask which makes the women felt guilty for not introduce herself.

"Oh! Terrible sorry, child. I am Eve. And i think its time you to send back to your Uncle's. " she gestured the girl with her open portal to the black void.

"But.... I'm invisible to them and they don't know me anymore... " (Y/n) look down sadly.

"But VoidGaster manage to OVERWRITE it to make sure you're there for them like before. So now they are probably think your sleeping. "

Eve smile seeing the little girl face that once frown turn into a surprise then full blown happiness as her eyes sparkled. She rush to Eve tackled her with a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much! And Void, your the best! I'm definitely going to help send you and every Gaster gone back home! "

The girl smiled happily as she started to walk toward her portal. Before she left entirely, Eve ask her make her stop.

"And how exactly are you going to send every Gaster home, dear?"

(Y/n) slowly turn her head towards her with a smile confident on her chubby face.

"I have no idea!"

Eve look at her weird.

"But, i believe i can!" the girl said again then she walk into the portal until it disappear along with the small human.

Eve face from surprise into a giggle. Then she smiled warmly thinking this girl might be their savior. She pray for her safety.

**Back to our small reader**

(Y/n) walk into the portal that lead directly to her bedroom. Everything is in place, no boxes, or storage items, just her bed and her Teddy!

She waste no time rushing to her only teddy bear which have been left on her bed. She hug it for a long time afraid to loose it again. She really am grateful to Void for making everything back to normal.

She look around again while walking in her room touching any furniture making sure she can still touch it and hoping she's not dreaming this time. Then she realize she want's to do one thing in her mind.

She ran opening the door after she twist the door knob and......wait....she reach the door knob again with her hands. She did tippy toe to reach it but she actually open the door without using a chair!

Which means....she's getting taller!? She can't believe this is happening! She's getting big! She have to tell them! Wait...them....the Uncles...can they?

She ran downstairs manage to smell the sweet aroma from Swaps cooking. She found him in the kitchen getting ready for breakfast while humming a song whatever he make.

"Uncle..Swap?" she called.

Swap stop what he was doing as he turn his view at her small frame.

"(Y/n), good morning! Your up early. Breakfast will b-OH!"

He was cut off after the five year old start hugging him without thinking. But she miss this. She is very happy until she cried happily. But Swap didn't get it but seeing her tears thinking she is sad.

"(Y/n)! Sweetie? What's wrong? Did Fell make you cry again? If he did, i will-"

"What do you mean i make her cry?! What's goin on here?"

Both the human and skeleton turn their heads to see Fell who just woke up from Swaps cooking aroma along with B who didn't know what's going on but curious wanting to know.

"Uncle Fell! B!" cried (Y/n) as she let Swap go but rushing to tackled both Fell and B a hug by jumping so high she manage to hold both at once.

The 3 Gasters didn't know what happen. What's wrong with here? Why did she get so emotionally? And did she just fly just now? These question are all in their heads while looking each other for an answer.

And they fail to get one.

"Oh! That's remind me!" the five year old let go of them immediately rush upstairs leaving the 3 Gasters in their shock state.

The girl rush all the way to the lab as she just open the door without knocking. This makes both Wing ding and Stars stop what they were doing by looking at the human. The girl smile happily as she rush to hug Stars.

The Alien monster is so shock he accidentally open all 4 eye socket but quickly close 2 of them before his counterpart notice.

"What's wrong, little one? Are you alright?" he ask looking down at the human who just smiled happily.

"I'm fine. Just being happy."

Then she turn to Wing ding who didn't take a genius to know what's she's gonna do to him. After she let Stars go she was about to raise her arms over to the scientist.

"Woah! Woah! Stop! I don't know why your happy but i don't need a hug actually. Thank you." Wind ding raise both his skeletal hand motion for her to stop what she's doing.

The girl stop herself from hugging him so she did this way.

"Oh, your right. Then perhaps you deserve a handshake for a job well done." she raise her small hand for him to take.

Both scientist Gaster look at each other then look at her as Wing took her small hand with his skeletal hole hand.

"Um....thank you, child." he reply.

"Which is why you need to have a nice breakfast with us downstairs." she add this with her innocent tone.

"Yes, i suppose i- Wait a minute! This is all a trick! Just so i could stop my research by getting us home! Well, young lady. I am not going downstairs until-what are you doing?"

Wing ding stop complaining seeing the small human about to hug him like before. But the stubborn skeleton started to scoot away from the girl insisting her to stop what she's doing.

"C'mon, Uncle Wing Ding! If you won't have breakfast, the lease you could do is hug me. And i might kiss you for making you feel better."

"Gah! Get away from me! Fine! I'll have breakfast but no kissing or hugging!"

Wing ding manage to get up from his seat as he storm from his lab with complain on the way downstairs. Stars just look shock seeing the once innocent bean turn into a mischievous creature. And that small creature just giggle as she invite him to join breakfast kindly.

The tall Gaster chuckle amusement as he start following the girl join breakfast together. By the time both of the last people to arrive in the kitchen, they join table together eating breakfast like the same routine.

And the girl felt more ease after what happen just now. Seeing all the Gasters together as they talk about their days or what they want to do remind her that they need to go home. Including Swapfell.

For now she took care of VoidGaster who is still resting in her new Amulet. No one notice because she remember what Eve said to her earlier.

_"do not take off your amulet and do not tell anyone about this, understand? "_

So her white Amulet is hidden under her shirt to keep this big secret to herself. Besides, if she did tell them what happen, they won't believe a 5 year old like that. Right?  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi every readers! Sorry it took so long! I have to get part time jobs to pay the bills and i didn't get one Ko-Fi at all. So i struggle between jobs that didn't get to rest most of the time. Especially my offdays that extended so...........many........times.
> 
> Ya....it's tiring.
> 
> Anyway i'm not ending the stories yet cause our small reader is practically growing up (a litttle) but still an innocent bean. She still want to save Swapfell even i as an author do not understand her.
> 
> About Void!Gaster is does not belong to me, it belong to one of my good friend Nini1264 who is kind enough to lend me her Gaster into this story. For more detail about him go check her wattpad profile and read her fanfic called 'Dragontale'. After all, it is a 'Gaster Gang x child reader' Fanfic.
> 
> About updating the next Chapter still not so sure when exactly as life getting really heavy pressure on me. Especially i just start my new job with office hours. Hopefully for the best in this Year.
> 
> Happy New Year, Everyone! Hope you all have a good start!!


	14. (Y/N) Extra part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will the short great chapter about our young reader experience her first coffee. Pretty cool huh?
> 
> Anyway next Chapter will be another new Gaster as well our young reader learn new magic along the way.
> 
> If everyone want to support me, feel free to give a tip in my https://ko-fi.com/niharafroon

**Coffee**

Being a 5 year old girl who literally stuck in the void with 5 alternate version skeleton from each universe may sounds a little bit too much for anyone to understand. But when the young human decided to try something new for new experience can be too much for these guys.

(Y/n) just came downstairs to join breakfast with her Uncles as she took her seat. As usual they greet morning to her as she greet back. Fell cases only grunt with response and WD just silent but wave in gesture as a sign language which the girl hasn't learn yet. Hopefully she will.

The food is delicious as usual from Swap cooking and she was grateful to have him here. Then her eyes laid on the Coffee mug which belong to Fell. She saw how Fell enjoy it including WD. So she look at Swap for permission.

"Uncle Swap."

"Yes, dear." Swap turn his view at the small girl smiling.

"Can i try that cup of coffee please?"

This makes everyone freeze from their eating session. Especially B who just about to eat his egg which has fall from his fork unbalance.

"Nope, your too young, kid." Fell answer as he already cut Swaps nervous response instead.

"C'mon, Fell. It can't be that bad. Besides coffee isn't too sweet for people." Stars took side of her which makes her eyes gleam with hope.

"But it can be a unhealthy obsession for children especially your age, dear." B explain knowing too well about coffee.

"Like they say, kid. Coffee for grown people only. " said Fell as he enjoy sipping his own coffee.

The girl pout dissapointed but she refused to listen.

"Then can i have a sip then? It won't hurt unless i try? " she pointed this as everyone look at each other then Fell look at her.

"Alright, but don't say i didn't warn you. " Fell gave his mug unfinished coffee to her.

She took without hesitate while looking at the black liquid. She blow it then she took a sip. From the moment she taste it........her eyes pop wide open feeling the bitter taste of the liquid.

She gave the mug to Fell who smile evilly at her knowing her situation. (Y/n) didn't like the taste but its rude to spit it out in front of them so she swallowed it. She shivered the taste yet she felt good.

She look at Fell again who now look at her weird then her eyes straight to his coffee again.

"And i have some again? " she ask again raising her small hand.

"No, i thought you didn't like it, twerp." Fell hold his precious mug of coffee with both his skeletal hands far from her reach.

"I did, at first. Then it felt good. Can i have more? " her confess makes everyone look at Fell who didn't like where this going.

Before he could say it, WD interfere wanting this bicker to end.

"Here, (Y/n). I'll make you a coffee. But it taste better with a creamer. "

He ask for her mug which she gave to him. She watch how WD make coffee for her as he pour the black content into her mug then he add two spoon of sugar then last he add the creamer. He stir the content together making the black coffee into light brown.

(Y/n) watch with interest seeing her coffee change color.

"Here you go. This will taste better than Fell's coffee." WD gave her coffee.

She thank him which makes his face has yellow hue. He didn't respond but look away hoping no one tease his blush.

The girl blow the hot air hoping to cool it off. As she took a sip just a little bit, she immediately light it up smiling the better taste than before. Everyone reactions also felt heartwarming with whatever color hue on their face.

"Aww....WD you finally made something taste better than your cooking! I'm so proud of you!" Swap smile at WD who still have yellow hue on his face felt nervous to get this attention.

"It's just coffee, it's technically not cooking." WD said to him.

"But it's better than your horrible spaghetti, haha" Fell teasing makes everyone laugh except (Y/n) who still in a bliss of her wonderful coffee.

WD felt embarrass but seeing the human girl relax with her smiley face makes him somewhat feel better. For once, he didn't care what the others think cause he did something that makes her happy.

Everyone have made her happy and relax including Fell but he is the only one who didn't make much emotion contact or comfort towards the little one. Until now, he actually felt glad he make her smile.

And he didn't have to worry about anything goes wrong.  
  
  
  
  


**WD POV**

WRONG!

I was WRONG! I should never gave her that coffee. She have been acting very hyper for her age like Stars once when he is in sugar rush. This is extreme!

The girl cant stop running and asking random questions about everything! Swap and Stars tried to chase her to hold her in place but failed to do so. Fell tried to hold his anger because her constant asking random questions and attention making his eye socket flare. B ............ is no where to be seen. Where is that blind skeleton!

We could use all the help we need! Maybe he hides somewhere instead of dealing with her. I unfortunately going to have more stress dealing about getting us all home and trying to avoid her presence.

**(Y/N) POV**

I never felt so alive! It's like my senses are going higher! I feel like i'm superman! No, Batman! I can do anything! WOOHOOO!!!.

And it's fun when Swap and Stars tried their best to capture me, i mean i don't know what for? I still can run faster than lightning!

I ran in the entire house. The kitchen, the living room, my bedroom.... A lot, Swap and B room, WD and Stars room, and the laboratory. Then back into my bedroom jumping on the bed...again.

I didn't realize my necklace is glowing white as i jump from my bed running back downstairs. I ran down the stairs then i am outside.

Wait, what?! I look around and saw the house where we live is there. And i'm standing outside the void. Uh oh, i better get inside before Uncle Fell will angry at me. I shudder to think like the part where he is angry at Maestro that time.

I ran back to the house ready to open the door, i am inside the house. Wait, what! i look at where i am to see i'm in the house! But i didn't open the door, did i?

Suddenly i felt tired all of the sudden as i walk to the living room where Fell still watch the TV as i crawl on the sofa and curl sleeping on his laps.   
  


**Fell POV**

The kid is f&#*ing insane! I somehow knew this would happen to her but i didn't know human child could be this energetic! It was hilarious that Swap and Stars tried to get her to stop as she run around the house.

But not funny when she annoy me with whatever s%*tty question she ask. I nearly kill that kid as my eye socket glows red until she ran to elsewhere again. I sigh feeling glad she when to whatever f&#*ing business she's doing.

I continue watching the TV about Horror movies which makes me laugh how they made this s%*t. Don't know how long i watch it as i felt someone is crawling on the sofa where i'm sitting. i look down to see the kid again making me want to groan annoyance but stop myself as she looks tired from all the excitement she's having.

She didn't say anything but crawl on to my lap and curl herself to me sleeping. I am like 'What just happen?'.

I guess the caffeine wears off. That's good as i place my bony hand behind her back patting for comfort. I remember when the brats i took upon when they loss their family, they are annoying s#*t but their alright. One time, they use to lay on my laps for comfort and i couldn't blame them. Loosing family, seeking companion, just like when i was a kid as i sought my companion with the dog family.

And now, this kid so young loose her parents and lost in this void. I silently let the kid sleep while switching a different channel to see.

B cam in a nick of time when the kid is asleep. Where did he go at the time we need him?

"Is the child asleep? " he ask.

Oh so that's why he went missing. 

"Yup. The kid sleepin alright. On my lap." i answer him looking at the small human.

"Thank goodness that's over. She seem to terrified me for a small bundle of joy." B joked while siting his side of the couch.

"Heh, never knew you scared a small human. Maybe you should let her sleep on your lap. That would be terrified." I joke to see his reaction which makes him frown slightly.

Then i felt the kid shift on my lap. I look down to see she woke up from her nap. She cover her small hand while yawning as she rub her sleepy eyes. Then she look around to see B then at me.

"Feelin better, squirt?" i ask her.

"I'm ok.........except i fly like a superman."

B and i look at each other despite he's blind. We laugh a little from her response. Then Swap came by from the kitchen along with Stars hearing what she said just now. 

"You fly like a superman? Don't you mean like a fairy or something?" Swap ask her thinking since she is a girl, maybe all the girly stuff is what she dream off.

"Nope, It's too girly. I like Superman better or Batman since they .....uh....what da word again? Cool?" her confession makes us shock.

Oh great, the squirt is a tomboy.


	15. Spread your wings and fly away (Part 1)

Since the Caffeine incident precisely 3 days ago, the Gaster's agreed to NOT let (Y/n) drink coffee again.

Even if she ask nicely they denied it.

Even if she cry and sniffle they denied it. 

Even she throw a tantrum.........they denied it.......eventually.

So far they manage to denied her from taking the coffee by putting it on top of the shelf. And she try to take it by climbing up the chair and the table until Uncle Swap manage to caught her red handed.

She even secretly tried to use her Amulet to reach it for her and so far she can only manage to nudge it. So her effort is pointless. She huff in disappointment that makes her cute to every Uncle's. But they knew she wasn't joking on not taking anymore coffee.

She was upset.

Luckily Swap know how to handle this situation since his sons, Sans, had once have a sugar rush on any food or drinks that gave an energy boost. He hug her while let her sit on his lap and tell her about the time Stars who also once had a sugar rush all because of diet cola.

"Does he shoot like a rocket?" she ask while her eyes shines like stars.

"Hehe, no...but he did makes the house and everything floats like we are in space." Swap sweat drop remembered this.

"It took us the entire day to let the sugar worn out of him. Since then, he can't take any sugar." Fell join the conversations while his eye socket didn't leave the channel.

_Ding!_

"Oh! My Brussels sprout is done. Breakfast is ready!" Swap get's up from his seat while carry (Y/n) in his arm.

She giggle without being mind carried because she love it actually. She miss the time her parents carried her and sometime twirl her around the air as if she can fly. She wish she could fly again like the old days.

Swap put her on her seats as everyone came into the kitchen. The last comers as always is Stars and Wing Ding. The Brussels is put on the table while they can smell the sweet aroma. They all started to eat trying Swaps cooking. It's delicious as always.

But for (Y/n).........she taste not as good as she expected.

She swallowed it cause it's rude to spit it out. Letting her tongue in disgust as she start to eat only the fillings other than that green vegetables.

Everyone is nearly done....... except (Y/n) who already done since she leave the Brussels sprouts behind. And Swap notice it.

"Honey? Why didn't you finish your meal? " he ask making her look down avoid the kind skeleton gaze.

"Uhh... I did finish it. " she reply casually.

"But you didn't finish your vege's. Is something wrong?" Stars ask her feeling concern thinking it might be the illness again.

"Uhh... No... Just... That.. It gross. " she confessed it.

.............

"Really, squirt. Swap maybe a bit sissy but he's cooking ain't have bad. " Fell pointed out at her while waving his fork.

"Hey! I am not! And by the way Fell, you didn't finish yours." Swap pointed him back seeing his plate also have some vege he didn't .

Fell grimace at his plate knowing Swap is right. But he won't let it waste even if the kid really does. He ate it in silence tired of complaining........for now.

The girl want to walk away like nothing happen but Swap caught her before she touch the ground and put her back on the chair.

"Now, now. You can't leave a good vege like that especially i work hard on to perfections. So you have to eat it or I'm gonna be upset about it." Swap told her like a parent telling what a child need to do.

She pout at the sprout shaking her head in denial. This makes Swap frown yet he sigh knowing he can't do about it....for now.

"OK, (Y/n). I let it slide but the next meal will have to finish until the plates is clean. Do you understand, dear?"

She look at him happy that he let her go as she nod her head to him. Swap brush her hair just to make her giggle. Then Swap took her plate and look at Fell who just finish his vege.

"Fell, would you like more vege?" he ask cheekily.

"Hell No!" the sharp Gaster bared his teeth at the cheerful one.  
  


**One hour later**   
  


The human girl sat in her room alone trying to figure out what else she can do with her Amulet. She learn to teleport? that's what they called....from the house to the outside.

And that's it.

But she believe it's more than that. She would drink that coffee again but if she did every Uncle will be very angry at her. She already saw how terrifying they are when they get upset during her stay, so she never want to face them all by herself.

She tried to called Void!Gaster who still sleeping in her necklace but never answer back. The girl worry if something bad happen to him while he's in there.

Suddenly she spot a black thing just flew outside her window. She stare it until curiosity gets to her as she walk towards her window. She grab the chair and climb on it and open the window to see if Anomalies is out there.

So far none actually. But she spot a creature with black wings just flap on the rooftop then hide further from her view.

The human want to see it so badly she use her Amulet power to teleport outside on the rooftop. She concentrated then she felt disappear and reappear feeling her surrounding difference.

She is on the roof looking around to see that mysterious creature. Maybe it's a big black bird just fly in this black void.

"Hello?" she called but not loud enough to alert the Gaster.

They would ground her for doing something dangerous.

She look around feeling puzzled. She was very sure she saw something with black wings. Could she be dreaming?

Suddenly she slip her foot on one of the roof pile causing her to slip and fall from the rooftop. She did not scream in fright cause everything is in slow mo as shock took over her. Before she hit the ground, someone caught her by a claw?

She look up to see a creature who look like a person with Huge black wings flapping away from the ground ........and the house. The girl tried to wiggle herself free but the claw tighten her small waist helplessly as she watch the house beginning to grow small and further in this dark void.

"Uh Oh" is the only thing the girl said knowing she will be in big trouble.

She doesn't know how long they fly until she something big in this void. A mountain as high as the sky but no cloud to add the perfect picture. They flew into the cave and he put her down gently on the ground.

(Pretend this scenery is darkness)

The cave was dark until the someone on the light illuminate the dark stone wall. In this cave she saw a study table similar to WD and Stars laboratory one but smaller. Above the table there is a lot of papers laying neatly and many of others hung on the stone walls. She even saw a huge nest lay on the ground big enough to sleep in it with a comforter and pillows.

"I'm sorry for the mess. I didn't expect to invite visitors in this dark void. But i never seen a small human stranded in here."

She turn to look at the Wing person. The person who covered with scarf took it off reveal to be another Gaster but with wings and claw feet? Yet he was astonish to look at.

"I am Gaster, what's yours, little one?" he ask calmly with a smile.

"I'm (Y/n). Nice to meet you, sir." she raise her tiny hand gesture to shake formality.

"Hehe, the pleasure is mine (Y/n)." he gently took her hand and shake in return.

"Is this your home?" she ask curiously.

"Actually it was once my research room. My home is still in my world so this is all that is left."

"What happen?" she couldn't help but ask.

He silently look at her then he sigh offering her to sit on the floor. She sit cross leg while the wing Gaster sit too as he fold his feathered wing close behind his back.

He says that he was Royal Scientist at his world trying to maintain the Core as usual. Suddenly the mountain where his research room start to feel disappear as huge portal reveal above him. He tried to escape but it was too late. He ended up in this dark void along with this mountain.

This mountain is at the tip of it, not a whole thing. So this is the only things he has while trap here.

(Y/n) felt so sorry as she make her sad cute face. She sniffle thinking she's gonna wail in sadness. But Wing Gaster tried to calm her down before she could burst her tears out.

But to his surprised, she didn't cry out. She immediately hug him for comfort. She look up and smile encouraging.

"I'm sorry what happen to you. But don't worry, everything is gonna be ok." she says.

The wing monster shock at this child's word he began to blush dark blue while his wing flutter. He return the hug and smile grateful.

"Thank you, little one. It's very kind for you to say that."

She smiled in return.

He wipe her tears with his handkerchief smiling at this child enthusiasm. But this happy moment didn't last long until they heard a roar.

Both of them tense as the girl start to shiver in fright. He show a silent gesture to her as he get up and walk toward the entrance of the cave. He look down from the height of this mountain reveal to be a big anomalies trying to climb it's way up to the mountain.

Wing Gaster eye socket flare with powers as he summon his Gaster Blaster and blast it to bit's. The anomalies roar in pain as it disintegrate into nothing but dust.

Before he turn to look at the child suddenly he felt a tiny prick of pain behind his neck bone. He touch it and pull it out to look at it turn out to be a......tranquilizer dart?

Then his world started to go wrong as darkness took over him making him unconscious. (Y/n) started to get worried until she felt something coming in this cave. She hide it behind the nest hoping to see the culprit.

(I know its a bed but the scene is perfect for this wonderful fanfic.)

Lo behold Swapfell came into the cave looking at the wing Gaster with mild interest like he caught something nice. He is the same as always but he's not alone.....

Maestro came by with him with a blank look on his face as Swapfell order him to pick the wing Gaster form.

"Finally manage to caught this interesting specimen. I thought B is impressive but this is much more promising. I can't wait to test him. Isn't that right, Songbird?" he look at him smiling.

Maestro didn't say anything but kept his face emotionless making the poor girl want to know what happen to him. Did Swapfell do this to him? Why?

She hid away quickly when Swapfell walk further in this cave. She cup her mouth to not make a sound. Then her necklace glow white making that crazy Gaster spot it behind the nest. He smile showing his shark teeth as he come towards the light.

The human quickly covered the light with her other hand. She could feel Swapfell walk closer. She close her eye concentrated herself wishing she could disappear like back then.

Swapfell bend down and look behind the nest to see.....

nothing.

Just an empty dark shadow space. Strange, he could have sworn he saw something. He huff in disappointment but carried on his schedule plan. He turn back to Maestro who still wait for him then they teleport from this cave.

The girl who hide behind the nest open her eyes feeling puzzle. She was sue Swapfell would have spot her but he didn't, why?

Then she look at her hand and gasp knowing why. She could see herself transparent.....like a ghost. Just like that incident! Which mean she just turn herself invisible! Like her favorite cartoon, Danny Phantom!

She couldn't help but glee until she realize the situation. She walk away from the nest as she slowly turn visible and solid. Looking at the entrance of this cave trying to spot either dangerous anomaly or Swapfell.

Yet no sign of either of them.

The 5 year old think what should she do? Get help from her fellow uncles? She could teleport and warn them about him and Maestro..............but even if they help they would likely be trap and brainwash like Maestro.

She shiver remembered looking that poor musician like that. She never want them become like that.

(Y/n) took a deep breath remember what B and Swap taught her when she needed to calm down. And sigh letting whatever scary confused feeling wash away from the inside.

As scary it is.....she need to save not only Wing Gaster, but Maestro as well. If she is lucky, she could try save Swapfell from whatever wrong thing he'd done.


	16. Spread your wings and fly away (Part 2)

The little girl knows where Swapfell abandoned Hospital somewhere in this void. She just need to think and teleport there. But the first time she did that she eventually grew tired and slept on Fell's lap.

If only she have her secret weapon, coffee.

She would really need it now if she want to rescue that Wing Gaster and Maestro. But she have to do it with out it.

"Okay. What would Danny Phantom do?" she ask herself cause it is normal for kids to talk themselves in the situation like this. (LOL)

She frown as she concentrate of all the episode series and season of Danny Phantom she have watch with her Uncles...

who eventually fall asleep together leaving the girl eyes glue to the screen until she finish season 1.

After thinking hard, she has an idea!

She stood at the entrance of the cave ready to leave. Before that, she look down at her necklace as it glow white like the first time. Whatever she feel something inside her, it glows. It always does this whenever she tried.....no...she want to achieve something.

"Void, if your in there. Please help me if i needed you the most. I'm going to help them." she said this feeling determined in her heart.

Her body disappear leaving nothing without a trance.

She pop herself at the sight of the abandoned part of the Hospital which she had once escape with Maestro. Ironic she will be the one saving him and the new Gaster.

She took a deep breath and exhale to calm her fear. Then she walk toward the building. She wonder what her Uncles do right now while she do this rescue thing?

**Meanwhile at the Gaster Gang Home**

Like the picture above, Fell and Wing Ding are playing video games on Mario Cart. B is in the kitchen along with Swap and Stars chatting while having tea time together.

The atmosphere is calming and these guys for once need a break. Including WD who first (as always) complaint not too but here he is now, challenging Fell in a heated moment.

Everything goes ok until B ask,

"Where's (Y/n)?"

And that atmosphere change a little when silent took them in. Then Swap answer,

"Oh! She said she needed to do something. But i don't know what....I'll go get her. Tra la la~"

The cheerful Gaster get up from the table and go fetch the human girl for tea. By the time he reach her room, he knock the and call out.

"(Y/n)! Time for tea. Come and have some while its still hot." he call through the door.

But no one answer.

He knock and call her name but still he didn't get any answer so he grew worried. So he grab the nob and twist it.

**_BAM!_ **

The sudden booming sound causing it vibrate the entire house like an earthquake. It enough to make all the Gaster in this household loose their balance as they fall either on the ground or on the table.

"W-what was t-that!?" Swap cried feeling rather scared in this new sensation.

All the Gaster also didn't know what happen because during their time in Underground, this is the first time they experience Earthquake. (For Stars of course not in Underground but on Space....... you know what i mean)

Then they hear a huge Roar coming from outside the house. They all rush out and saw not only a huge anomaly that can reach the size of their house.

The body shape like a giant cougar. It fangs are long like sabre tooth and few sharp spikes burst on it spine. Before it could destroy the house with it huge paw, a huge shield had block the anomalies paw from harming it.

The cougar look down at its red eyes seeing Stars had raise his hand to make that huge purple shield.

Without wasting time, the Gaster position themselves using whatever magic they had to dispose this anomaly.

"Fell, have you fought this big before?" ask Wing ding.

"No but there's only one way to find out!"

Fell immediately use his blaster as a flying transport to attack the creature from above. While WD and Stars help Fell, Swap realize about the small human.

"B! Can you protect (Y/n) from the inside, i will help the others." he look at B who once growl at the anomaly but change into a worried look.

"But i can help to!" B insist it.

Suddenly a huge tail about to hit B but a huge bone barrier block the attack making the blind skeleton shock.

"Please...." Swap look pleading at him.

B couldn't see his face but his voice held a desperate tone. He sigh and agree at as he run back into the house for the little girl.

B doesn't want to admit but seeing how helpless he is despite his blind, he in fact are no good conditions to fight that big. Not to mention his soul is not strong enough to maintain his life span.

He cast his helpless feeling away and run to the little girl room. By the time reach there knowing he can track her sense with his fork tongue like snake do, he open the door and call.

"(Y/n)! Are you alright?!......(Y/n)?..Please come out, I'm here!....(Y/n)?"

He search the room in every corner and the bathroom, but she is not here.

"Where is she?"

**Meanwhile back to our small adorable reader**

"Hmmm..." the human girl couldn't help but hum herself before she could face this big situation. She try to be smart as she remembered something she had learn.......from that cartoon she had obsess watching.

_Flashback.._

_(Y/n) lay on her stomach while watching the tv closer than any Gaster in the living room. It was the time_

where everyone is relax and bonded together with board games and stories.

For (Y/n) cases, watching her favorite cartoon called Danny Phantom. Everyone agreed (Fell first didn't agree cause it's kids stuff until Swap AND Stars threatening him with their monstrous glare) as they all sat on their couch while little (Y/n) just sat on the floor eagerly.

While watching Danny Phantom season 1 episodes, the girls eye glue to the screen. Really capture every skills and transforming power the boy has. She even wish she had those powers.

And her wish came true...

End of Flashback

She even remembered the hospital episode from season 2. And that's what she's gonna do.

She turn herself intangible just go through the door and walk brave to rescue Wing Gaster. The moment she was in she walk faster and tried her best to be quiet afraid Swapfell or Maestro will caught her red handed.

The hospital is dark and cold like she remembered during her kidnap. She held her whimper as she held her bravery self like Danny Phantom. Her ghost form make the place less dark since her body glow nearly illuminated the hallway.

_'Click'_

She perk up hearing the doorknob twist not far from where she is standing. The door swung open reveal Swapfell and his poor assistant as he talk how excited he is about 'playing' his new test subject. He told Meastro to fetch something for him in a different room then they both separate in different directions.

(Y/n) who is still standing at the scene manage to turn invisible and intangible feeling Swapfell walk through her without realizing. She look back at the crazy skeleton walk making sure he's gone to the other room immediately chase after Maestro.

The moment she tried to touch Meastro for attention, she felt herself suck in him!

She open her eyes feel weird all the sudden. The ghost girl look down herself realize he's in Maestro's body!

She felt herself squeel in delight! Just like in the episode!

The girl quickly cast her inner fangirl moment cause right now Wing Gaster need help!

She turn back to that room before hoping he might be there. She phase through the door and on the light.

This is not what she prepared for...   
  


Wing Gaster body is tied in a sitting position so that his huge wing spread like he is flying. But seeing how he is tied up including a muzzle strap at his mouth makes her tears roll down from Maestro's body.

She wipe the tears wasting no time to unstrap the poor skeleton. After the last strap loose, Wing Gaster immediately raise his right arm choking the life of both Maestro and (Y/n).

 **"Have you come to atone your sin? "**  
She gasp trying to breathe from his strong grip. Feeling rather scared and panicked she tried to reason with him but she couldn't make a word.

 **"Well?** **"** he taunt his 'jailer' without knowing its the girl.

(Y/n) felt weeker causing her to unposess Maestro as her being fell from his back and transform into her human self.

Wing Gaster shock turn then horrified to see what he had done!

 **"Little one!? Wha.. What's?!...I'm truly very sorry. I didn't know it was you. "** he immediately scoop the girl under his large hand as he check her neck condition knowing he could have kill by accident.

She cough feeling her oxygen slowly came back to her. She open her eyes to see Wing look down at her with worried and sad expressions.

She smile instead of feeling fear.

"Wing?... Are you 'cough' are you ok?" she ask barely a whisper.

Wing Gaster felt guilty for hurting the poor girl without knowing she risk her life to save him. He hug her saying he is sorry while the girl just smile sweetly answer 'it's ok'.

_"Well ain't this sweet~"_

_Both_ of them turn their gaze toward the one skeleton who smile creepy at them. Wing growl as he form a claw but careful not to hurt the girl. (Y/n) look at Swapfell with hurt and dissapointed face making him felt uncomfortable.

But he brush it off start focus on the most important things.

_"It seem you hurt my assistant. Such a shame~ i already get the fun part by breaking him like this."_

Wing bared his teeth slowly formed fang looking menacing. Enough to make the 5 year old scared in silent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my fellow readers and followers, i update very late knowing i have a not so good life.
> 
> Still trying to work to get good income more than my salary.
> 
> Ishaallah i will try to update this wonderful fanfiction of mine and I'm proud to read many comments from the previous chapter.


	17. Spread your wings and fly away (Part 3)

Swapfell vs Wing Gaster

Victim need to save = Maestro and (Y/n)

Gaster Gang vs Huge cougar anomaly

Swapfell smile evil at both human and monters while Maestro just lay unconscious on the floor not to far from them.

"I must say (y/n), i thought you don't have magic since your just a human child. But i was wrong. Your more interesting then this Dark angel~. I'm curious what else you can do~. "

Swapfell smile became even more creepy enough to make the poor girl whimper. She clung to Wing like she need it while her friend wings ruffle in discomfort lock gaze at his enemy.

Swapfell made the first strike trying to use his blue attack at (Y/n) which makes the girl gasp. It pull the girl also her friend since he didn't want to let go.

But this make Wing Gaster smirk knowing this would happen.

His wings glow brightly blinded everyone in the room. Swapfell and (Y/n) had no choice but to shield their eyes. (But Swapfell doesn't have eyes...... LOL 😂)

The insane Gaster open his eyes socket seeing his interest disappear leaving him all alone. He growl in frustration immediately leave this room hoping to catch before they escape.

But what he saw is actually an illusion.

Both human and monster watch quietly at Swapfell reaction, waiting patiently until the doctor leave the room. After he left, both of them sigh of relief.

"We have to leave now. "

Wing Gaster get up as he ruffle his huge wing close behind his back. He was about to teleport until the small human stop him.

"Wait! We can't leave Maestro behind! We have to save him! "

(Y/n) wiggle out of Wing's arm and run to Maestro's unconscious body.

"But he work with that insane monster. Leave him. He deserves it."

Wings gaze grew dark focus on Maestro like his enemy. Hearing what he said make the girls gaze him upward directly at his eye socket with grief and determined.

"No one deserves to be hurt. Even Swapfell did this... He just sad and lonely. Please.... Help Maestro... His my friends too. "

The girl beg Wing Gaster who look at her with astonished. Then he sigh thinking.

_'Of course. She is a child after all. If only Human are as kind as she is. '_

Without wasting time, he scoop Maestro from the floor. Carry him bridal style as (Y/n) hug his leg happy he help. Then he teleport all of them into his cave.

**Meanwhile back at the Gaster Gang**

The Cougar Anomaly is huge not even Fell can keep up. But luckily all Gaster help each other with many combined strength and magic.

It wasn't long until Star manage to summon a shooting star next to the anomaly enough to strike the creature weaken. This gave them time to strike with the biggest bone impale the huge anomaly till it turn to dust.

All the Gaster took their time to breathe properly. Finally that problem solve.

Until B came rushing them outside.

"B, whats wrong? Are you alright? "

Swap ask grabbing B for support after the blind monster huff and puff from running.

But the worst is,

"(Y/n) is not in her room! I search her everywhere but she's not in the house anymore! She's gone! "

All the Gaster eye socket have no eye light.

"Don't tell me **him** again? Fan f$#king tastic! "

Fell cursing did not make Swap hit him this time. But all of them gather immediately to form a plan to save their tiny reader.

"Alright! We divide into two team. Star will go with Swap. And i will go with WD. B will stay just in case (Y/n) might escape from Swapfell and manage to come home." Fell command all of them like a true general he was.

The gang nod while some answer ok. Without wasting time their going in 2 direction.

**Back to our lovely reader~**

The five year old girl have been a very good nurse. Obediently help both Wing and Maestro back into their health.

Wing Gaster may not be a doctor but he did his best to cure Maestro. It seem he goes under exhaustion while suffer a bit of malnutrition.

He want to know what that derange skeleton do to this poor fellow but he decided not to after he witnessed that abandoned hospital room.

"Like this, mr? "

He snap from his thoughts hearing the soft child voice called him. The girl is trying to bandage Maestro's left forearm to cover the crack wound on his bone.

"Yes, dear. Just little more...... yes thats it.... and... thats enough."

The girl wrapping it as he took over the bandage from her. He cut the bandage to follow the length then he place it with a clip.

"Now that's settle, its best that i have to sent you back to that house. The people in that house must be worried about you."

(Y/n) look down agreed him solemn. The Uncle's probably worried about her when they find out she's not in her bedroom.   
  


Suddenly they hear someone coming into this cave. But it didn't sound like Swapfell... In fact its 2 person...

Wing stop the girl from walking to the sound of talking and the footstep is getting louder. He was about to use his illusion again until someone called,

"(Y/n)! Are you here? "

"Strange... My sensors indicate she is in this cave.. "

The girl know this voices. Its Swap and Stars! She called back at them making them running into the cave and all four of them shock not only see her but two Gaster in this cave. 

"(Y/n)! Your okay!"

"Are you alright?"

"Did you hurt somewhere?"

"Where the hell have you been, brat!"

All these questions are too much for the 5 year old to catch up. She manage to say 'umm' or 'ehh' in a cute way. 

Our poor reader is still adorable in every monsters eye.

The four Gaster gang eyes fell upon Maestro who lay on the bed bandaged and all immediately rush to his side. They ask Wing Gaster what happen as he explain it to them. Until the part where they learn that (Y/n) has magic things are getting serious right now.

The small human girl is nervous and scared. Also guilty that she couldn't keep her promise to Eve to keep this from Gasters. 

WD came to her bend down to her level with serious face. She never seen him like that before.

"(Y/n). How long have you have this power?" he ask with monotone voice.

"Um......some..time ago?" she fiddle her small fingers together cause thats what you do when your nervous.

WD squat down to her level and he raise his bony hand to rest on top of her head. She look up while he ruffle her hair for comfort. WD face held a bit remorse and comfort staring at this small human. 

"Next time if anything happens, please tell us all. Don't keep it secret. Understand?" 

"Okay, uncle WD..." she reluctantly agree to him.

WD get up and continue to check on Maestro. Everyone seems to be relax knowing the Musician is going to be ok. Fell clench his hand into a fist shaking in anger but he wouldn't burst it in front of (Y/n). 

The poor girl gone through enough already. 

They would bring Maestro to their house but it will have not enough rooms for him to sleep their. So Wing Gaster has to take care of him in his cave. They were worried Swapfell would do it again but he insist he won't repeat the same mistake again.

So the Gang bring (Y/n) home and bid them farewell. Before leaving, the little human girl stop them .

"Wait! I forgot one thing!" she says gaining everyone's attentions.

She ran to Wing Gaster smiling.

"I wanna give you a name! Because Wing Gaster is everyones name, right?"

They all laugh at this knowing it's 100% true. She look at his huge black wings and remember how he save both of them from Swapfell. This makes her having an idea.

"We name you Raven if thats ok?" 

Everyone is silence as Wing Gaster put his hand under his chin thinking then he smile at her.

"Of course, little one. It somehow suit me since i'm with black wings."

The girl smile as she hug him happily. Then Swap call her to go home which she immediately oblige. She quickly chase after them as she wave goodbye at Raven.

Another Gaster came into this void. 


	18. I'm going to school!

It was few days since Maestro and Swapfell incident. Not to mention Raven became part of the Gaster Gang newly addition member. They now know about (Y/n) magic abilities. And honestly, she was a little nervous right now. 

WD and Stars wanted to examine her through studies but Swap and Fell against it so they argue each other. As for B finally know what she is capable off.......he felt a little tense now. 

This make the girl feel sad knowing this change everything. From then on the girl didn't became cheerful or smile much like she once were. She held herself trying to be normal. Even the time Swap make meals, she quickly eat her meal and finish before all of them as she wash her dishes and went into her room without looking back.

This makes all the Gaster felt guilty. 

"Everyone. I think we should owe a girl an apology."

Everyone look at Stars since he knew that this is a best option. It's true discovered (Y/n) has magic powers doesn't mean she could be a bad human like in their time before the barrier. But Stars held no issue on human because he's from space. Everyone felt ashamed of themselves.

"Stars right. So what she has powers. We should feel glad for her. Maybe she won't be defenseless anymore." said Swap trying to look at the bright side.

"But so far she kept secret from us. Should we feel safe from her." said B as WD agree.

"Don't forget, we also kept secret from her. We told her our lives before this void. But we didn't told her about our war against the human." Fell pointed them out causing both B and WD feel really ashamed of themselves.

Whether Human or Monster, She is only innocent kid.

Swap get up from her seat making every Gaster look at him.

"When you all done thinking, i will go upstairs and apologize to her. She didn't deserve to be treated this way everyone."

Stars get up as well wanted to apologize (Y/n) too. 

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

Without a warning, someone knock on their door. Who could that be?

Fell volunteer himself to answer the door. He open reveal to be Raven. 

"Hello, i hope this isn't a bad time." he ask.

Everyone look at each other then answer ' not at all'. The invite him in as his wing tuck neatly behind his back. 

"I was wondering i could help (Y/n) about her studies. She told during that time she says she couldn't read. So i thought maybe i could help her by giving her some tutor about reading and writing. If that's ok with you all."

This is a very surprise suggestion especially from one of the Gaster. 

"Um...not at all. Are perhaps a teacher of a sort?" Stars felt curious.

"I am...or i was. So i felt instead of just coup up in this house, she can have a tuition at my cave. That way she might not get bored or most probably wouldn't disturb all of your time."

Everyone never thought of teaching the little human some educations. In fact living in the void you can do a hell you want. But it is not suitable for children to behave like that. Other than watching cartoons, drawing doodle, or helping Swap in the kitchen. She needs to educate herself. 

So they agree Raven with this idea. But first tell the little human girl some news.

Swap call her out of her room and she went downstairs who held her face neutral until became surprise seeing Raven. She smile at him and say hi at him. He smile greeting her as well. 

They told her about this idea and she didn't know what it was. Maybe its a new game! So she give it a try.

Starting tomorrow after breakfast, Raven will pick her up and teach her in his home cave. He started to her the basic A B C alphabet. Including mathematics. Simple beginning. At first she's a bit rusty on her first day. Until 3 days later she became better. 

Raven expect her learning skills may take time like normal children monster. But (Y/n) learn more faster than any of his previous student! She reminded him of Sans who's smart enough to know the entire Algebra.

She master reading and writing. He decided he teach her about Wing Ding. 

And she ace it!

He never felt remarkable for having a student at this age learn better than anyone. Ia all human this smart?!

But since she finish her educations Raven felt she didn't need to be here anymore. Until she grab her black coat for attention.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Um.....can i stay here with you?"

This makes him so puzzle. He wouldn't mind her staying her for a while not moving here. 

"What wrong with living with them? Don't you like them anymore?" 

"It's just .....i think they started to hate me now they knew i have magic. I don't want to feel like that anymore...."

She remember the time when the OVERWRITE happen that she felt invisible to them and feeling pressure because she felt too special that it's scared her.

He kneel down to her level trying to wipe a single tear slide down her chubby cheek.

"Little one, you shouldn't think such thing. They never do anything bad you. Besides they are worried about you. Thats all." he smile sweet at her.

She looks confused.

"Huh?"

"When we were young, we born with magic and its not easy to handle. Sometimes Magic can be dangerous and if you didn't handle well, it might cause you harm. Thats why they couldn't help but feel worried for your safety."

"So.....they don't trust me? Is that why they think i can't do it?" she pout.

Raven shook his head.

"No. Not like that. They know you can handle it. And they also care about just as much you care about them. Right?"

She think for a while then she nod at him which makes him smile.

"So please don't be negative, little one. Cause it will ruin your cute images." 

He boop her tiny nose cause her to giggle. Immediately she hug him saying,

"Thank you, Uncle Raven."

He return a hug with a smiled.

"Your welcome, (Y/n)"

After that, he pick her up and flew all the way to the house as he knock the moment they land. Swap open the door and let the girl inside. Raven left immediately in his cave as (Y/n) wave him goodbye.

She came home in time for dinner so she immediately join in. Tonight there eating Pasta Spaghetti. While, she look down at her food and immediately ask for attentions. All the Gaster stop eating their food to look at her.

"Um...everyone. About me having magic. I'm sorry i didn't tell everyone. I.....i was scared that you think me different like that happen before. Everyone is argue because of me and its my fault for this. Im sorry. "

Everyone held sad on their faces and B is the first to tell. 

"No (Y/n), it was us who should apologize. We shouldn't judge that way towards you because your a sweet girl. We were worried something might happen and we don't know what to do."

The girl look at the Blind skeleton with hope in her eyes as everyone agree with him. They all confess they shouldn't treat her like that. 

This makes her smile feeling her tears run down her face. Swap comfort her by giving her a tissue to wipe her snot.(Eww)

The feeling came to her. 

She is fill with Hope and Love today.


	19. (Y/N) Extra Part 3

Our little reader woke up before Swap could knock her door. She get up, stretch, took a bath, and wear her usual cloths. She left her room to eat breakfast with the other Gaster's. She think today is gonna be a normal day again.

Well.......she was wrong.

The moment she came into the kitchen to join her skeleton monster uncle's, her world is full of shock. Never felt this since that time. Cause right now her monster uncle...

is humans.

"Oh! Morning (Y/n)! Breakfast is ready. Come eat." Swap call her with a smile on his face.

She would have got use to it if his cheek is bony white not human skin. She nervously take her seat while everyone is sitting their seat as usual. 

How did this happen?

Well the answer is simple.

Its (Y/n) fault.

It happen since yesterday.

**Yesterday afternoon**

The Gang decided want to teach our little reader how to do magic. She was so happy and excited she practically jump up and down without stopping. All of them chuckle at her childish behavior cause they got use to her silliness.

All she think is that she finally have bone magic like these guys. That way she won't felt left out. They teach her only the basic like Levitation. She simply try levitate any object like a rock or something smaller. 

It wasn't easy but she quickly manage to levitate not only a rock.......but also Fell Gaster. 

Star manage to catch Fell before he 'fell' to the dark ground. Few Gaster snicker while (Y/n) apologies at Fell. The Angry Gaster face completely red in anger but he manage to hold it in knowing she is just a child. He just sigh and ruffle her hair saying try not to do it again. She nod yes to him.

Second, summon a weapon. All the Gasters has their own weapon which makes them look cool at the eyes of a 5 years old. She manage to make a an energy blast from her palm of her small hands. But the blast is too small. They suggest she form something small but hopefully not that dangerous. 

She started thinking what weapons she could make. She remember all the time they watch movies together especially horror movies with Fell. Then she start focusing on one weapon she hope it fit to her. Her (f/c) magic flows into her palm manifest in shaping itself.

A Gun.

The girl having her first weapon just like in one of Actions movies! She try shoot at the dark void away from the house and hopefully anyone (+cough+Swapfell+cough+). 

The blast from the gun is loud but unlike normal bullets it magic! The Bullets explode once it hit the ground or the target. 

Everyone is stunt. (Y/n) felt excited to have such an awesome weapons! But all the Gasters were.......no.....are terrified! Swap immediately praise her 'good job' then told her only do that if she really is alone and danger. Being a good girl she nod yes to him with a sweet smile on her face.

For the third one...

"Can you teach how to use that blue thing?!" the little human ask all the uncles.

They look at her questioningly.

"Um...I...we..don't know what you mean, little one." Star smile kindly while sweat drop.

The girl puff her cheek feeling annoy. Then she ask again the blue thing that wrap our hearts then control it like a puppet. 

Finally all the Gasters understood what she means then they look each other again. WD told her to wait for a sec as 5 Gasters huddle together to think about this. 

"What should we do? Should we teach her about Blue magic?" ask Swap.

"I don't know.....the kid is surprisingly good with magic but Blue magic can be difficult. Its takes a lot of practice and focus to control someones soul. If the kid makes mistake, she could accidentally harm any of our soul that can harm our lives." Fell explain which all of them agree.

"Hmm.....maybe its best we didn't teach her this trick. Besides she's too young.....well......very young. We'll teach her just the basic instead." WD suggest it and all nod agree.

All the Gasters get up and look at (Y/n) who just play with many butterflies with her magics flow. She smile at them saying i made a new magic moves while waiting. 

"Wow! There beautiful!" Swap said as he began to chase any butterfly.

"They are beautiful. I haven't seen one since on the surface." WD raise one of his finger to let one of them rest on it. The scientist smile fondly knowing he's the only Gaster who loves to study insects.

"Thats not all it can do!" 

Everyone look at the girl curious for what she just said.

"Some of them can show you something from what i remember. But each of the color is a different feeling." (Y/n) explained.

WD visions change as he saw himself standing at a huge green field with dandelions flying through the winds.

He realize each butterflies has their own illusions. He even saw a bright blue sky along with puffy clouds with the sun. 

It just like in the surface.

Suddenly the illusion fade back into the black void where he standing. The Butterfly he touch fade away. When Swap touch one of the butterfly he see this illusions.

Even B can see an illusions after one of the butterflies land on his right shoulder.

So beautiful it makes B eyesocket open as a single tear slid down his white cheek. 

"B? Are you okay? Did my butterfly hurt you?" 

The vision ended after he heard what (Y/n) said. He smile at the girl despite he's gone back being blind.

"No, little one. It didn't hurt me at all. It's been a long time since i can see the surface. I've forgotten how beautiful it was."

She sigh relief thinking she might hurt him. Sometimes she was afraid that with this power she might accidentally hurt someone like Fell just now. She would laugh if he didn't nearly end up killing him by falling. She still felt guilty.

Speaking of Fell....

She turn head to look at the edgy Skeleton had just look at one of the vision as the butterfly disappear. He has been silent for to long it makes her worried.

"Uncle Fell?" 

He didn't respond just standing there.

"Uncle Fell?"

Before she step towards him he fidget as his hollow eye socket is black. She already knew the black socket part means his not happy. The girl felt guilty.

"I'm sorry. My butterfly must have show you something awful."

"No"

"Huh?" she raise her small head to look at the Edgy skeleton who already turn around not facing her or anyone.

"It's beautiful. Thank you very much, squirt."

She smile happily after he called her that nickname. She immediately he is fine.

Back to the lesson is shape shifting. She never tried it before. She could try shape like a bird or a skeleton like before. She concentrated but it didn't work. 

She tried it again still doesn't work.

So she give up as Swap announce its time for tea time. Everybody went inside the house despite WD teleport inside just to go back to his usual work. Typical Wing Ding. Swap bake a muffin with (Y/n) help this time. After they all eat, everyone gone to their normal routine.

The small human just lay on her bed thinking about that last lesson. What did she do wrong?

She huff as she get up and started concentrate about what she will turn into. She learn to transform like Danny Phantom but that doesn't count. She need to turn like something amazing! She concentrate the power of her amulet thinking about changing something not human.

While she focus, her (f/c) energy surround her body as she glows. 

'KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK'

"(Y/n) its dinner time!"

She shriek causing her energy power to spark electricity and explode! The electricity current flows the entire house causing it to black out. She is also starting to feel tired as she lost conscious. 

When she open her eyes she was greeted 5 human men who has been waiting for her. She was about to freak out since she is shy with stranger danger until she recognized Swap calling her.........from one of them.

They told her they change once her electricity took over them and shape shift into this. She tried to change them back after many apologies but she couldn't do it. Her body and magic felt tired. But the Amulet glow dimly. 

(Y/n) started to feel panic hoping Void Gaster to be okay but she can feel life in it like a heartbeat. She sigh relive. 

The good news, the light in this house back on. Bad news when they gone back is unknown.

**Back to the Present**

While everyone eats their breakfast they talk about being human is weird.

They experience of taking care of their hair which is difficult. Then their body odor. And also stopping WD from trying to use painkiller to dissect himself for studies human biology system. It's a scary experience yet realize being human can be scary.

But during meal together they started to see themselves changing. Their skin is transparent as they saw their own bone.

(Y/n) marveled the sudden changes while eating her breakfast. And finally, they are back to normal. The girl smile that thinks are back to normal.

Except Fell Gaster cursing in Wing Ding language for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So......sorry for the delay. Despite under Quarantine my mom and dad won't stop asking me to do whatever they ask me to. Already told them i wanna update my fanfic including my 3d software learning. Its MAYA actually and its fun but not easy to finish with all the distractions.
> 
> But thank you for waiting. I really i find a way to make money online so i can create more stories between words and animations. Including my arts!
> 
> Anyway be safe everyone! Happy quarantine!


	20. Nightmare or Visions?

The resident in this void has lost track of time for how long they stuck here. The Gaster's routine once the same thing until the little human girl stumble their lives. Not only that more new gaster's shows up whether they stuck in this world but also from the other side of the univese.

Wonder which Gaster shows up next?  
  


It's bed time for all the Gaster's especially WD is sleeping after he pass out. Stars carried him to bed and join everyone's routine, sleep. Swap and B sleeping together sharing a big bed in the house. Fell sleep....and snores on his couch the usual.

For the little human, she toss and turn in her sleep experience her worst and confusion state.

Nightmare.

She dream many visions, the white void where she sees Error Sans who once attack her is sleeping.

Another white world filled with papers hanging against the gravity with Ink Sans who also once scares her but in his new outfits?

And a different world with two different skeleton fighting each other. The one with the gold crown fights with his bow and arrow. And the other one is all black goop with tentacles behind his back. He turn his face to look directly at her like she was there but its all a weird dream.

Then suddenly she saw in the white void again and saw another skeleton.......not the sans. This skeleton is tall and filled with Error sign on his body. When he notice someone is staring at him, he turn around manage to get a good look at him. He looks like Gaster but with Error?

The way he smile kinda remind her like Swap but different. Before she could say anything she open her eyes.

She's back in her bedroom in the void. Pushing herself from the bed thinking about what she dream. What was that? Is it real? Was it her imagination like her teacher Raven Gaster says in his lessons?

Speaking of her lessons, today she has class with him. Waste no time she rush to the bathroom to start her day. After freshen herself up she went downstairs to join breakfast with the Gang.

"Morning." she call makes everyone reply.

Swap cooks eggs and Bacon with chocolate chip muffin all together making the human child smile. The aroma really brighten her day. She started dig in while everyone chat or eat at the same time. After breakfast (y/n) pick up her plate and wash it like a good girl she is.

At the right moment, someone knock at the door reveal to be Raven who is here to pick the girl for her lessons. She bid goodbye to them as Raven carry her to his mountain. During the lesson of math she couldn't stop wonder about her weird dream.

The last time she saw this was when she is actually there. And also the first time she met Void Gaster. She still wonder if he is still in her Amulet. Many things happens when she stumble in this dark world.

"(Y/n), (Y/N)!"

"Huh?!" the human finally gain attention from his skeleton teacher who doesn't look happy.

"I try to teach this part of the equations but i guess it is too advance at your age. Many i should teach you something else."

"W-wait! Please! I'm sorry. I was....well...i..just..having a weird dream lately..." she press her two finger together nervous.

"A dream? Do you want to talk about it?"

She hesitated thinking maybe it's just her imagination. But it did make feel better. So she told him about those dreams and he listen well. The best part about him being a teacher is that he didn't judge his student to much. Instead try to understand with them.

"Perhaps maybe it was the necklace you wore, child. Your getting stronger every single day including your lessons. But i hope you don't use to long or else you'll be tired."

"I know but the dream it felt so real. Like i was there but.....it seems so bizarre. Do you think it will really happen?"

He pounder for a bit then he answer.

"I don't know."

"Huh?" her face held poker face.

"That's the logical answer i got for you. But if that happens what will you do?"

The girl think deep then she answer.

"I....don't know either."

He smile knowing what this problem.

"My dear, Whatever happens is always never our plan so that's why we didn't know whats the problem. If we keep trying to find answer to fast we might not get any result. However in time the answer will always come to us."

"Do you really think it might come?"

"Positive. Now how about we can skip the lesson for today because i can see my favorite pupil needs her rest."

"But teacher, i'm your only pupil!"

"Exactly!" he smile joking with causing both of them to chuckle.

After few mins of resting both of them flew to the Gangs home just to join in together. At the same time, Maestro came by to visit with huge pie along to share it. Their having a great time talking and playing game together. Even WD came downstairs (not his choice anyway) just to spend time a bit.

After Maestro and Raven gone back home, the Gang are ready for bed. Everyone get settle in enjoying their sleep. But (Y/n) still have a weird dream. She toss and turn in her sleep like she is being chase.

In her dream, she was being chase by some scary Sans only they have different version on them.

The black goop skeleton says something dark but she was too scared to listen. She avoid many sharp bones, knifes, and even axe that swung at the small girl. She didn't know what happen but she only saw them then they immediately attack them.

She didn't do anything wrong for Pete's sake!

Before she get captured, she suddenly whisk into another world again. Its in the city only.....with many damage here like in the war or something.

There's that huge pink monster blob attacking and destroying the building. She even saw Gaster fighting along side with a women wearing a blue shirt.

For a 5 year old girl in her mind, she didn't know whats going on! She felt like Chihiro who got Spirited Away in a different world so suddenly. She didn't care how scary it is but she hug her knee sitting on the ground trying to wake up from this terrible weird nightmare.

"-n" "y/n" "Y/N! Wake Up!"

Suddenly she found herself in her bedroom again but Fell Gaster is in her room looking down on her. His face shows concern even with his sharp teeth.

"Kid, ya ok? You were screaming in your room just now." He ruffle her hair just to sooth her down.

But her tears leaking from her eyes became overflow as she immediately hug Fell. She couldn't hold back anymore knowing how scared she is. She clutch his shirt tight afraid she would whisk in that scary world again. Fell say nothing as he hug her back while rubbing her head gently.

Few minutes later, her crying became a hiccup or sniffle knowing she finish crying. Fell let go of her gently saying she want something to drink milk or water but she decline. He was about to get up but a small hand pull his shirt making him look down at her again.

"Can..can you.....can you stay with me tonight? I..i don't want to be alone...." she pleaded.

Fell Gaster surprise at her request. Never in his monsters life someone ask to stay with him except.......(rose).

"Alright, squirt. You better sleep or i will make you." he scold playfully making her smile a little.

She scoot from her spot so he can lie with her. But despite him here with her she still didn't want to sleep.

"Okay.....this is not goin to work." Fell respond looking at the shaking human but still clutching his bony arms.

"Sorry....its just that...i never have this weird....nightmare ..dream before. I think i've got it when my parents were there....but now they are with me....i don't know who i want to be with..."

His eye socket became soft knowing exactly how she feel.

"And what if...i was in some sort of nightmare world that makes me so scared......and you guys..will be gone too......i....don't know who...i trust...." she remembered Error Sans betrayal tricking her he would help her.

Fell hug her again as he makes her look at him. This is the first time she saw a calm gentle Fell Gaster since she fall in this void.

"I don't know what you dream off but i never knew my parents. I use to be scared of everything but i stayed with my packs. And i know that if i can handle many sh- i mean terrible things in my way, so can you."

"Really? Will i scared them with my sharp teeth like you?" This makes him laugh open his mouth like a jaw.

"Haha...naw kid, You just have to outsmart them with your tricks."

"Tricks?" she look at him confuse.

"Yeah, tricks. Everybody has tricks under their sleeve. You will have to figure it out once you get some sleep, alright?"

"Okay!"

He ruffle her hair again which makes her giggle. Then she lay down while Fell sing a song for her. His voice was so smooth and strong like her father once. She even remember her parents once sing to her to sleep. Her father sing the most.

For the best time, she truly felt like home.  
  


The next morning all the Gaster wake up and wait in the kitchen as Swap finally finish cooking. But there's 2 people missing.

"Where's Fell and (Y/n)? I haven't seen him on his couch and (Y/n) didn't come downstairs." ask Swap after he wash some pans and pots.

"We taught maybe Fell when out just to kill some anomaly from coming to this house." B said feeling odd as well.

"I'm gonna go check on her first." Swap went ahead of them as they follow as well.

When they reach her room, Swap was about to knock but the door open slightly. He open slowly and all of them surprise and awe at this sight.

Fell Gaster sleep with (Y/n) who is hugging his arm instead of her teddy bear. Despite his snoring is a bit loud, (Y/n) sleep comfortable like a child holding a tired father.

They all smile warm at this, Swap secretly snap a photo with his smartphone. However the moment is ruin when he forgot to un-flash his phone. The light flicker causing Fell to wake up immediately as he is up and looking at the source of disturbance, Swap with his smartphone.

He started bicker at the cheery skeleton who had no shame of keeping the photo as his screen lock. The rest of the Gaster laugh at this scene while the little girl slowly get up and look at them like 'Whats going on?'.  
  


Unknown to them, a glitchly tall skeleton spying on them from the anti-void. Error Gaster smile happy that he target someone very unique, ( Y/N).  
  
  



	21. Desperate time, Desperate measures

**Somewhere in the Anti-void**

Error Gaster have watch how the small human girl survived or handle the situations while stuck in that dark void. He have watch many AU's like Error Sans or any alternates who is not part of any AU. To him is like watching his favorite shows and mostly eager to know what happens next.

But now he felt bored watching them all gone to their normal lives like nothing bad happens. Its like a big happy family staying in one house. If only something weird happen to them like right now!

.......or maybe it can!

He smile causing his body glitch a little overwhelm with excitement. He open his own Window screen in the air as he look at the codes. He messes just one line or two lines and apply changes. 

Then he wait and see how the small girl take it.

**In the void**

The little girl had no idea what just happen. First everything is normal (maybe) but now ALL Gasters in this house are sick!

They are all currently in the bedroom except Fell since he like the couch better. Even Raven Gaster is sick too when he knock desperately as he faint in front of their doorstep. So he is laying on her bed in her room.

The weirdest things of all is that she is the only persons who is not sick! So she became the youngest nurse who is very busy taking care all her patients. WD tried to create the antidote for this unknown disease but he was too sick until he failed to stay conscious for long. Star tried to help too but afraid knowing he felt something inside him loose control.

Swap tried to help (Y/n) by cooking a soup for them all to eat despite she insist he stay in bed. But the stubborn skeleton lecture her like she can't do it alone even he sneeze a lot of time trying to finish his sentence. Luckily she help as fast as she can until he finish prepare the soup and give everyone a meal in their own bed.

For a 5 year old girl who manage to take good care of them, she desperately wish she need someones girl. The Gasters has been sick for 2 days and her cheeriness grew worried every minute. To calm herself, she manages to sneak outside just sitting on top of the roof to ease herself from all this stress.

"Void....i don't know if you can hear me but....i tried everything and i've failed...if only i can be smart to make the medicine like my parents give to me...or maybe i can cure them all with my magic...if i can....."

She held her Amulet while staring at the dark abyss. Her face held solemn look while clutching her necklace tight.

"I....need you, Void Gaster...i...(hic)...don't know what to do!....I'm afraid to loose them like....."

She cried silently as her tears ran like waterfall. While she wept, her Amulet glow like and shown a light reveal the person she wants to see.

(Ya i drew this last year. Sorry not a good quality.)

"(Y/n), I'm always here when you need me. And i have watch you did so many great things. I'm proud of you." 

Void smile proudly as she quickly wipe her tears smiling a little. 

"Do you think you can help me? Just like last time?" she pleaded.

"Alas, i cannot. I am still weak from those time. And your magic is not strong enough to heal them. But i do know that this is not the cause of a simple illness."

(Y/n) look down for a second thinking an alternate solution to this major problem. 

"Wait a minute....what about Swapfell? Do you he got sick too?....or does he know how to fix this?" the girl ask making Void Gaster frown.

"That......i cannot say....after all he is the bad guy. He tried to hurt you and other Gasters. (Y/n), you don't think he's going to help you in this situation, do you?"

"I...don't have a choice. I just...i don't them to die! I want to save them!"

Void face held emotion as his eye socket became hollow in deep thought. He didn't her to get hurt....again. But she is right, they don't have any options.

"Very well, You can try to ask for his help but you must be careful. I don't like when he treat you like an experiment and what ever you do..... **Do Not Let Your Guard Down** , understood?"

She nod her head as Void sunk back into her Amulet. She quickly get ready to bed for tomorrow she find that crazy Gaster.

**The Next Day**

The Gasters still sick and today she makes a porridge meal to keep them healthy as possible. After they all went to bed, she took a deep breath and concentrate on teleporting Swapfell home. In a second she disappeared.

She reappeared right in front of the Abandon Hospital part in this void. The feeling is still the same. Quiet, cold, and spooky. 

But she held her fear knowing they need her help......even they won't approve this.

She walk inside and call Swapfell. The empty building echo her calling making her nervous. But she keep her brave face on trying her best not to show it. 

"Please! I need your help!"

She call in desperation hoping he would just pop right here right now.

"You call?"

She jump quickly turn around to see Swapfell standing looking at her small frame with a creepy smile on his face.

"Long time no see, little dove."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, i really want to make a full on this episode but i feared i have not much time. So i update this while i try my best continued the next chapter faster!


	22. Its a deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! I manage to do the chapter! Its short but good....somehow.

"So~Dove~I'm amaze you came to me all alone~ Where is your Uncle of yours? Especially the one with the wings~You took away my fun thanks to you. Are you here to apologize~?"

Swapfell walk around little (Y/n) like he is a predator and she is the prey. The girl swallowed whatever lump of her saliva in her mouth with a big gulp. But thinking about her sick Uncle makes her feel braver.

"No. I'm here because i need your help. Please." she said trying to be strong.

The deranged skeleton put his bony finger under his chin pretending to think.

"Hmm...me? Surely with your new magic you can try to cure them, right~"

"I tried....i tried using my magic to heal them but it didn't work. I was hoping you can help me. Please." 

Swapfell look down at the girl with un amuse look.

"Nope. i don't want to help. I'm sure their fine. WD can fine the cure along with Star anyway. Even a small fever can't stop them from working until they pass out~"

"But they have been sick for 3 days! And they couldn't leave their bed much anymore. Please...Swapfell..i know your not the bad guy and i know deep down, your a good person."

Hearing this makes Swapfell laugh hysterical. It scares the girl but she kept strong.

"Seriously? After everything i've done? I even tried to kidnap you for trying to experiment you. But you probably don't know what i mean, anyway i'm still won't help them. But if they turn into dust, you can stay with me if your scared to be alone or being attack from anomalies~."

"Dust? What do you mean turn to dust?" the girl looks confused.

"Oh? You didn't know?~ When monsters dies they turn to dust. You know like ashes to ashes and dust to dust~"

(Y/n) gasp at this afraid this might happen. And Swapfell is her only hope.

"I don't want to loose them...not again..Swapfell please, you have to save them." the girl grip his bony finger with both her small hand.

"Sorry, little human. But 'uncle' Swapfell can't be reason with." he playfully pout despite its no joke for the poor girl.

"Please! i....i'll....i'll do anything!" pleaded the girl as her tears started to fall.

Swapfell look at her with a 'surprise' look.

"Anything you say?"

"Yes! Anything! If you want something, i'll try my best to do it for you.."

Hearing her plead making the psycho skeleton smirk which makes the girl shivers.

"Alright, there is one thing i can ask from you." 

He walk toward the little girl causing her to step back feeling nervous under the gaze of this mad scientist. Until her back touch the wall preventing her from running away. He bent down to his knee looking at the same eye level of the girl.

"I will help you find the cure for your dear 'uncle' if you let me experiment you."

This makes the girl puzzled.

"Experiment?" she tilt her head.

"Yup, Just run a few test like checking your skin, hair, or some sample to study you. I never had a chance to test you humans. And i'm also curious to test run when you have magic now." 

Then his eye socket look down at her amulet that twinkle like magic.

"Where did you get that necklace? I never seen you wear it before."

He was about to reach it but (Y/n) covered with both her small hands protective.

"A friend gave to me...but i can't tell you cause i made a promise."

"Oh? Is it Raven gave you? Or is it someone else?"

The girl looks uncertain since her secret got busted from that event. And it is Swapfell's fault for that happen. She just doesn't want her friends to get hurt. So her silence is her answer.

"(Sigh) Very well, i won't force the truth out of you......yet. But back to the deal, if i help cure them, will you let me experiment for my curiosity?"

The girl frown feeling not good of what she have done. But what choice does she have if her magic or void help that situations. She only pray things does not get worse.

"Yes.." she nod her head looking at the mad skeleton who smile his sharp teeth at her.

"Then its a deal then."

He offer his bony hand to shake as the human girl took it and shook it. He get up stretching whatever stiff in his bone. Without reason he ruffle her head just to mess her hair stye in a different angle causing the human to whine annoying.

Swapfell chuckle at his antic while the girl trying to fix her hair back in place. He then took the girl from the ground carried her in his arms.

"Alright, let's go meet your Uncle."

Immediately he teleport along with the human.


	23. Bad patients or a Bad Doctor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If any readers love my updates on my fanfics you can give me a KO-FI in my account; https://ko-fi.com/niharafroon

Both of them just landed right in front of the house in the dark void.

Swapfell Gaster already pack his medical equipment before little (Y/n) arrive to make a deal with him. Both of them haven't spoke much since the deal. She want to say something but still worried of the other Gaster's at home leaving unattended.

Her tiny fingers fiddled her Amulet quietly asking for reassure from one Gaster that live in her Amulet now. She may be young but she know Swapfell is dangerous since the time she rescue Raven and Maestro. She was terrified but not heartless.

She learn this when her parents were alive. They are good people that taught their only daughter not only shouldn't judge a book by their covers, but also that if bad people did bad things means they must have gone through difficult lives. 

So little (Y/n) want to show kindness to him as a prove that not everything is bad all the time. This motive makes her feel **determined** .

"Alrighty! Now let's meet my newest patient's. Hope they don't bite, heh. Shall we, little one?"

He offer his big bony hand with hole to her level. She took his offer with her small hand and smile confident.

"Hmm! We shall! " her voice filled with enthusiastic tone making Swapfell bone brow arch. But he didn't bother to question knowing she is still an infant human child.

Before they went in, suddenly both of them heard Swap voice calling from the distant. They were surprised to him standing not too far from the house cover himself with blanket from the cold.

The girl felt worry yet happy to see him standing instead of lying on the bed. She couldn't help but called back as she run towards him with open arms.

"Uncle Swap!" her cute voice caught the sick skeleton attention.

"(Y/n)?" the sick froze then turn to direct at the girl who's running toward him.

"Swap!" she cried about to embrace like always.

"(Y/n)! DON'T LEAVE THE HOUSE ON YOUR OWN!! " he shout angry at her freezing both the human girl and Swapfell. 

Both have beady eyes in shock staring at Swap Gaster who huff and puff from keeping his emotions stress within. The girl look down as shadow covers her face making both alternate gaster turn their view at the child.

"..........hic......."

Both of the monsters fidgets.

"Waaaaaa!!!!!....hic..HuuuuuuuWaaaaaa!!!"

The girl cries so loud that even all the sick Gasters inside the house can hear. Some groan trying to get up the bed to know happen to the poor human. Others just ignore yet reluctant to get up just to get use on the headache.

Swap sigh feeling rather guilty for making her cry like that. He maybe an optimist skeleton but he too have his limits when it comes to caring people around him. He tries to hug her for comfort.........well 'tried'...cause the girl couldn't acceptas she tried to shove him away while still crying.

For Swapfell.........this is a sight to behold. If only he can record this happens during stuck in this endless abyss.

"My~My, This is surprising~Who knew the cheerful monster can make children cry. Especially she was so brave to find me for help." Swapfell smirk as he walk towards them.

Swap would have answered back but the girl still struggle as her tears gone hiccup. Then he pause.

"Wait....what do you mean 'help'?" he look at his counterpart question.

"You heard me. The child bravely left the house ventured all the way to my home just to need help to cure whatever illness you all suffered. You should be proud of her instead of angry at her like that. And i thought Fell will be the one who makes her cry but you? This is rich Hehehe"

Swapfell taunt his counterpart makes Swap frown at him. But he has no time to fight him knowing it will frighten the girl even more. He sigh as he let it slide.

"Well at least you did good this time. 'Coughing '. " Swap coughing caught Swapfell attention.

"I can see your not well enough. You should go back to bed like the others. " said Swapfell being doctor mode now.

"Uh.. I-i-i think I'm alright for now.. I'll just take her inside and-"

Suddenly two small hands grasp both Swap and Swapfell bone forearms.

"(Y/n)!? W-what...a-are...u" Swap stuttered as he and Swapfell steady on the 5 year old hold.

For a small girl grip, she really is strong not to let go.

"No!" cried the girl.

"Darling-g..you need to let go...now." Swapfell also felt difficult in this awkward situation.

"No!.......Please don't fight anymore......Swapfell can help....please...." she pleaded with her wet tears stain on her chubby face.

Both Swap versions skeleton sigh at her stubbornness...... and her great caring. They manage to keep each others comment as they come inside the house together.

The moment 3 of them inside the house, a red bone suddenly appeared aiming at Swapfell. Fell who just get up yet had difficult time keep himself steady looking at the crazy scientist in anger.

"What the F#$k are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I came to help." Swapfell simply smile at him.

"AS IF I NEE-"

**"UNCLE FELL!!"**

Everyone look at the small human with shock expression. This is a first time she shout at him of all Monster! (Y/n) look at him with a serious and angry expression on her face.

"I'm the one called him here. So please don't hate him now. You can hate him later but he can help you now.So please....."

Fell can see how devastate her chubby face held. He may not be good dealing with kids but he knows that children should not feel this way. Especially she has been trying her best to attend all of them alone.

He calm down feeling slight guilty on her account. For once, he do it for the kid. No matter how much he hate this arrogant Ba%$#rd.

"Tsk.....fine. I won't kill him, Squirt." said Fell while looking away.

The girl felt surprise thinking he wouldn't listen but a miracle happen he did. She quickly brush her tears and snot (eww) with her sleeve and smile at him.

"Thanks, Uncle Fell."

The tiny human walk away wanting to check on the rest of the Gaster's. Leaving Swapfell alone with Swap and Fell who still don't trust him. I mean......who could blame them after the incident he cause.

"Okay, 'Patient'. Let me examine each and every one of you." Swapfell gave a sickening sweet smile cause them felt uneasy about this.

"You first, Fell." he smirk at him.

The Edgy skeleton about to shout but Swap give him a signal 'DON'T' at him. Fell sigh as he let the psychopath skeleton check him. Surprisingly Swapfell treat every single one of them like 'real' doctors should.

He even offer Fell a lollipop for being a 'good boy'. Fell frown while Swap laugh at him while coughing. Everyone is very good at corporate..........except for B.

The moment Swapfell step in his bedroom he growl at the doctor while his left eye socket glow green in the dark. But Swapfell did not faze as he simply said "Interesting". Luckily Swap and (Y/n) manage to calm him down before things get very serious. They told him Swapfell gonna help despite the blind monster didn't believe yet he corporate...somehow.

Other than B threaten him with a hiss or growl, he even tried to bite his bony fingers when he tried to check his tonsils. This makes the human girl confused, she learn from Raven that tonsils is an organ so why does Skeleton has one?

After everyone is check, Swapfell wrote something in his note as the little girl gave him coffee to encourage him. Swapfell surprise at the her kind gesture but he thank her as he drink. His eye socket open wide after he sip knowing how delicious the coffee she make it.

"This is a very good coffee. You really outdone yourself, little one~" he smiled cheeky at her.

"Heheh, thanks." she couldn't help but flattered at his comment like the innocent bean.

While he works the girl yawn quiet since she didn't want to wake the household full of sick skeletons. Now that you mention it..

"Since when did you sleep, little dove?"

(Y/n) raise her head looking at him.

"Um...since..3 o'clock in the afternoon?" she answer while playing with her fingers avoiding his gaze.

The cheeky skeleton smile sweetly at her and said,

"Your lying, little one~" he smile showing his shark teeth like Fells. That makes her nervous.

"Why is that?" she answer innocently but he saw through her.

"Because i can see you have eye bag on your eyes. Didn't you sleep much?"

He caught her red handed making her confess that she didn't sleep that much. She even secretly drink coffee while the rest of them sleeps in case they needs something. Taking care of them making the girl stress on many level.

Swapfell surprise how responsible the 5 year old is. From his experience with children, he knows they can be spoiled with crocodile tears and constant whining. Even his own children that he raise are acting like one. Though Papyrus does matured fast cause his the older brother but in the age of 10 or 11 years old.

He snap in a trance when he realize the girl making coffee herself while he was in a daze. Oh no...they'll be none of that!

"Nope!" said Swapfell as he snatch her coffee from her small hands.

"Huh?! But why?!" she whine protest at him.

"Because its past your bedtime. Look at the clock. Its 9.30 pm! Good girls go to bed early. C'mon, off to bed with you." He ushered her to go upstairs.

"Okay........." she accept defeat as she went upstairs get ready for bed.

As for Swapfell he smile deviously feels enjoy getting both coffee for the price of one. Like stealing candy from a baby~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup! Thats the wrap everybody! How i wish i could finish sooner but many more i want to add on this little girl adventures in the void. And many things happens net in my mind.
> 
> Again sorry for the late updates but not because no ideas for the next chapters but times right now really difficult between jobs, families, careers, and the Covid-19.


End file.
